


Rogue

by TitanPandora



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Byleth name is changed the Vythethi due to my units name change, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Possible Character Death, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Tribe Dynamics, if you read warrior cats this is basically it but they’re humans, im not sure yet lol, the houses are separated into clans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Sylvain has spent his whole life running, since the death of his parents and being thrown from his birth tribe. The only way to be truly accepted was to marry into a tribe. That's until the Blue Lion tribe welcomes him with open arms without marrying into a tribe and they are less traditional than most. Especially to the Omega Warrior, Felix, whose scent drives Sylvain up the wall.





	1. Chapter 1

Feet slammed against the ground, Sylvain felt his heart beating viciously in his chest. The rain poured down against his body, the drops feeling huge as they weighed down his hair and caused the mud to suck up his feet. With adrenaline and a headache building off of it, Sylvain knew he wasn’t going to get out of this mess. These Alphas were out for his blood and if his head wasn’t brought back to the chieftain, well then it would be another body part he would probably need. 

Grabbing a chunk of hair that laid in his face, he slicked it back and ripped his feet from the mud to continue his run. The pounding feet and snarling was enough to scare him back into weaving between branches and falling over his feet. 

You’re probably at this point wondering, what did he do to fuck this bad. Well Sylvain knew all too horribly. He was what a tribe would call an outsider, a rouge. Most of his life was spent wandering around and flirting with any Beta or Omega that would travel too far away from camp. This time he had the nerve to start flirting with a rather beautiful and (May he add) virgin Omega minus the part that she was kinda crazy! 

Her pheromones were thick and she was just on the cusp of her heat. So being the gentleman Alpha he was, he offered to help her through it, she agreed to the court which would lead him to spend the night with her during the week of her heat. Sure, they got a bit frisky, the heat pushing them further and further to Sylvain’s goal of finally having a mate and settling down. 

Then her dad walked in. That’s when this whole situation started. Apparently she was already courted to an Alpha in the tribe and being a rouge wasn’t good for any Omega. So her father, Chieftain he may add, ordered all the Alphas in the camp to kill Sylvain for tainting his daughter. 

So here he was, Sylvain, the traveling lady’s man, running for his goddamn life over some stupid girl! She wasn’t even that pretty anyways! He just needed to find a place to stay and he was so close! Now, he was in deep, too deep. 

Sylvain gripped a branch, ripping it off the tree and throwing it haphazardly behind him. Hoping for one of those stupid, knot-head Alphas to trip on it. He needed to think quick, but with the rain beating down and the impending doom basically a meter away, it was hard to think. 

He had to cover his scent if he didn’t want them to continue this trail, from the fear of dying he was practically oozing with the foul stench of desperation. Maybe he could coat himself in mud to somehow dull the scent. His brain was moving a thousand miles per hour, too many ideas all too bold, he almost missed where the forest floor ended to a deep drop off. 

Skidding to a halt, he felt the ground fly up and over, falling down to deep cavern that ended in murky ocean of darkness. Looking down, with the rain beating against his back made his head spin. That was one big drop. 

“You’re surrounded,” a voice called over the roar of rain. He couldn’t help but jump, whirling around and baring his teeth and preparing his fists. 

Sylvain was fatefully outnumbered, sure he could show his fangs and try to look like he was big, but all these Alphas were huge and ready to strike. “Guys, can’t we just solve this without killing me!” He pleading loudly, trying to take a step back, but with nothing to put his foot on he felt his face start to heat up with unshed tears and embarrassment. 

Was this really the end? The three Alphas growled and snarled closing a tight circle to block off all exits, Sylvain on the other hand had nowhere to go, but down the cliff, he was in a predicament. In his head, maybe Sylvain was just kind of crazy, or maybe he assumed it was adrenal when a beefy hand came to grab him that made him jump. 

It was like the world was turned to slow motion when he stepped back and slowly the hand reaching out for him was slowly disappearing. The wind pushed against his back, legs and hands still outstretched like he was waiting for someone to grab him. 

In the moment, Sylvain was kind of happy this would be his last moment. It was a lot better than having his head ripped from his body that’s for sure. 

“Even if it’s raining, the moon is a rather pretty sight,” Sylvain last thought was as his back slammed into the icy cold water. 

____

With a gasp, Linhardt sat up from the protective hold of his Alpha, hands coming to grasp at his face. “Wha- What’s going on!” Caspar, the Alpha, slurred sleepily, weak fists coming up to try and defend whatever woke the other up. 

“I had a vision,” He stated, pulling his hands away from his face. Linhardt was a special Omega, at a young age he was in an accident that caused him to go blind from the injuries. He began having visions of the future, big events or prophecies that would later come true. 

His old tribe, the Eagles had begun to use his powers for war. At first he was unsure what to do and he had told his Caspar many times that they should leave, but held back actually doing anything for the sake of his Alpha to continue his training as a warrior. 

It wasn’t until he had the vision of The Fallen Star, that being a calm Alpha by the name of Vythethi. He seemed to have the power of the Gods on his side and for that he interested Linhardt greatly. 

The Alpha has just appeared one day, body splayed like a corpse across Garreg Mach stone. He had no memory, except his name and he was a powerful fighter. The Lions had found him so he became apart of the tribe and gained enough respect from Dimitri to become the leader. Inside, Linhardt had a calling to him and he planned to be scouted.

Though the three tribes, Eagle, Lion, and Deer were all different territories they held peace between a middle meeting every so Moons. All that was able to attend were encouraged to mingle and talk, Vythethi taking this point to scout out those to join the Lion camp. 

It was quite taboo, to get up and leave your own clan, but it wasn’t unheard of to switch sides to learn something new. So when Vythethi approached him to join, he was all too eager to pick up everything and join, though, not without his Alpha. 

Vythethi, being the new leader of the Lion clan, was a kind man. Even if he was a stand in for Dimitri until the young Alpha came of age to take his rightful throne. He took in consideration of their training and Caspar was welcomed with open arms with his continuous title of Warrior. 

Linhardt on the other hand was offered to start training under the gentle Omega Mercedes to be a medic. All the healing spells were difficult, but with his visions he could warn his leader if he saw an upcoming clash. 

This however- this dream, it felt almost unreal. It was as if he was placed in the Alpha’s body, listening to the young man’s thoughts and watching. Briefly in the dream, the water below, the cliff, it reminded him of Garreg Mach Clearing, where every moon the tribes would meet. 

Caspar, now fully awake, rubbed his Omega’s back soothing as he tried to collect his thoughts on the vision. “It was about an Alpha,” he told the other quietly, “he had fiery red hair and he was running for this life. He jumped into the water by Garreg Mach.” 

“Running for his life, huh?” Caspar repeated, scratching at the stubble on his chin, “do you know if he’s okay? Garreg Mach isn’t very far from our camp, we could collect some people to help him.” 

“I do not know the status of the Alpha’s life, hopefully the waves took him close to the shore.” 

The bed shook when Linhardt sat up, he could only assume from the scratching of metal and Caspar’s grunt that he was putting on some clothing. “Come on, babe, you can talk to Vythethi and I’ll start gathering!” 

Like he expected from the excitement in his alpha’s voice, he was hoisted from the bed and from the wind blowing in his hair they were sprinting across the camp. Sure, Linhardt enjoyed the gentle strolls, an arm linked with Caspar so he wouldn’t trip over anything. 

But, when the Alpha got too excited, he was like a little pup bouncing around. “Vythethi!! Oh great leader!” Caspar bellowed, far from formalities to actually make them sound like he was giving the older Alpha respect. 

They slipped through the flap covering Vythethi’s tent, a gasp from him signaled his unexpected awakening. “Wha-“ Lysithea, Vythethi mate from the Deer tribe, voice came around as she was awoken as well. 

“Caspar, Linhardt,” Vythethi’s voice was smooth as he tried to shake the sleep from his brain. Here, standing in cozy tent was Caspar, panting heavily, and Linhardt who was clutched protectively in the Alpha’s arm. 

Vythethi gazed down to look at Lysithea who was still wiping the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. They must of been a sight, his long hair laying out of the ponytail and Lysithea’s shiny white hair splayed over the pillow. 

It was surprisingly common, Vythethi found, being woken up at the crack of dawn. Either from a very excite Ashe who found a cat, or Dedue just warning him about an off smell, it was common. When it’s Linhardt, however, he felt almost instantly put on edge. The Omega was nothing, but calm and serene not to get him wrong, but Linhardt’s prophecies put him on edge. 

“Okay, imma set you here,” Caspar narrated setting the Omega by Vythethi’s feet at the end of the bed, “you watch him and listen to this weirdass dream he had, in the meantime I am going to collect some Alphas.” 

“Weirdass dream?” Vythethi repeated in concerned. 

“Too early for this, I’m going back to sleep,” Lysithea muttered raising a hand like she was saying goodbye and cuddling back in bed. Vythethi on the other hand scooted down the bed to grab the Omega’s hand. 

Linhardt was not a bad looking Omega, at first Vythethi was rather smitten by his long green hair and calm personality. His beauty wasn’t even dulled by the scars and scratches that littered his eyes and cheeks. 

A rock settled in his gut when he remembered the story Lin had told him. Apparently some asshole Alpha kid pushed him in a thorn bush. Linhardt had liked the Alpha, thought the boy was going to be his mate, but the Alpha didn’t want a weak boy Omega. 

It was actually Caspar who had helped Linhardt out of the thorn bush. Instead of having some dick Alpha, Linhardt would have a very faithful one. 

“I can sense your anger,” Linhardt voice was smooth as he accepted the othering hand and squeezed it tightly, “You don’t have to be mad every time you see my face, it is in the past.” 

Vythethi sighed, even if he didn’t see, Lin always had a way of sensing things, “since you told me, I can’t help but feel remorse, I wish to protect my clan.” 

That made the Omega smile, as he leaned in to let the Alpha scent him. Unlike mates who would scent orally, friends would happily rub the gland together. Their mingling scent, Vythethi a warm cinnamon and Linhardt’s a citrus with Caspar’s lingering scent of smoked meat calmed the mood. 

“Tell me about your Vision, hopefully This will calm you, you’re distressed.” Vythethi gave him a smile knowing the other totally didn’t even know. 

Linhardt nodded, head bowed. He began explaining the dream, telling Vythethi how he felt as if he was the person. The Alpha had been so scared to die and all he wanted was a home, but in the end he chose to give up his life rather than letting others take it from him. 

“Woah, that’s crazy,” Lysithea voice startled him, turning in her direction, “Ah sorry Lin, I just got really invested in the story,” she stuttered sheepishly. 

“It’s okay,” he promised reaching for her hand, surprisingly he got the direction right from her clasping his hand. They purred together, an Omega thing to calm each other down.

At that moment was Caspar came barreling through the tent, almost smashing face first into the bed frame from excitement. “I got everyone I could! Ingrid told me she was going to slice my throat if I try to wake her up though!” 

“I’ll have a chat with her,” Vythethi couldn’t help but laugh though, helping Linhardt to his feet and also to his Omega who was wide awake. “Weren’t you just tired, my dear,” he teased, nuzzling her hair affectionately. 

“I’m more awake now, stop treating me like I’m a child,” 

“No you’re with a child,” he reminded in a soft tone. Vythethi knew the Alpha inside him purred with pride, Lysithea rolling her eyes at the excitement in his scent. 

Putting her hand out, she pushed him away with a palm flat to his face, “You can stop reminding me every minute. I’ll stay back, but not because you ordered me too,” she quickly rebutted with a waving finger. 

“Of course, we'll be back soon, come along Lin.” He looped his arm with him, leading the blind Omega out of the tent. 

Linhardt’s face was focused strangely ahead with a look of determination, “she sure is feisty, but I don’t think anyone would fit her right than you,” He nonchalantly said with a warm smile. Vythethi huffed with laughter at the thought of his pregnant Omega being with some traditional Alpha, she surely wouldn’t last. 

Outside the tent, Caspar had collected an exhausted coalition. It consisted of a very sleepy Ashe, practically falling asleep on his bow. Vythethi’s heart went out to the little Beta. Dedue who was wide awake and Dimitri who, even though was keeping a firm face, he looked drained. Lastly, the one more pushed away from the others was Felix. 

It was strange, when Vythethi was brought to lead the camp Felix had personally asked to study the blade and become a warrior. Of course he said, yes, a soft spot already weening it’s way into his heart for the young man. 

It wasn’t until Dimitri remarked how strange it was for an Omega to be studying the blade. It made him pause, almost confused at such a thing for the young Alpha to say. He quickly corrected himself saying it was just weird to him, with the old empire an Omega was never allowed to be a warrior. 

Though, Vythethi had remarked he’d like to see someone try to tell Felix that, for the Omega could mow down a thousand enemies. Some pesky Alpha would be like a toothpick in his way. 

“Let’s go,” he nodded towards Caspar, trading off Linhardt to him. The two affectionately greeted each other, even though they weren’t apart for too long. Softly head butting each other, Caspar scenting the other to snuff out the smell of distress. 

Vythethi took to leading the group, Ashe close behind trying to hide his big yawns with his hand. Felix had stuck close, his left hand cautiously hovering above the hilt of the sword on his belt. Dedue held the lantern in the back, giving a honey color light to the heavily wooded path. 

Linhardt had reiterated the story again to the group during the walk, keeping his voice down as they carefully weaved against the Eagle border. Vythethi made it clear he wasn’t going to irritate the other tribe and cause drama that wasn’t already there to begin with. 

It was a surprise that they hadn’t hit any Eagle border patrollers, something in Vythethi brain made sure to mark that as suspicious. Something was brewing over there and it caused his hair to stand on end. 

“Strange right,” Felix remarked beside him suddenly, looking over he quirked an eyebrow at the young Omega. If it wasn’t for his sour personality, he believed Felix would have thousands of Alphas begging for his hand in marriage. 

He was lean with just enough hips for the classic child-bearing look. It was a tradition for Omegas not to cut their hair or to keep it long so he had his hair pulled in a long ponytail that swished around like a wild horse’s tail. From the training as a warrior his thin arms grown thick with muscle. 

If anything, Vythethi believed the best warriors were Omegas. They were agile and flexible, which is why he put forward that everyone would learn the basic of warrior training, but they don’t have to go through with all the ceremonies. 

“Strange how?” He asked the other finally, the silence breaking from just the noise of crunching leaves under their boots. 

“Strange how the Eagles don’t have someone this far out,” he remarked with a huff. 

“Let’s not worry about the Eagles right now,” Dimitri jumped in, a bitterness in his voice. Vythethi was no stranger to the shaky bond that the Lions and Eagles held. One day it was going to unclasp, but when was the true question. 

“Your hatred is showing, Dimitri,” Linhardt teased, earning a playful warning growl from the blond. 

Caspar gasped in feign surprised, pressing his Omega tightly to his chest, “Dimitri! How dare you growl at my dearest Linhardt. I shall fight you!” 

He put up his fists, the two Alphas bursting in a fit of laughter as they started to tussle. “Now you two-” Vythethi smirked, knowing they were probably delirious from lack of sleep, but he was glad they were having fun. 

“Be careful,” Dedue reminded, watching Caspar growl at Dimitri, they grasped at each other’s arms to battle off in a mock show of strength. Dedue would of stepped in to remind the two of the mission since Vythethi was staying back, but on his back was Ashe, fast asleep. 

“Alphas.” Felix rolled his eyes bitterly watching the whole scene unfurl. Looping his arm with Linhardt he helped him instead of his useless Alpha. “Why do they exist in the first place, all they do is fight and be stupid.” 

His words were muttered towards Linhardt, hoping to get the fellow Omega to agree with his statement. The other simply grinned to himself, “they may be stupid, but when you find your Alpha, they’ll be your stupid Alpha.” 

“Sounds like too much work,” Felix grinned with a purr of happiness. They happily scented each other, trying to block out the sweaty Alpha scent that was wafted towards them. 

Vythethi smiled at the two, just taking his eyes off his Omegas for one second to tell the two Alphas to knock it off when Felix let out a gasp and Linhardt letting out a yelp. Everyone was at the Omegas side to assess to the situation, Linhardt was on the ground, his hands had caught his fall and Felix’s hands were up at his head. 

There was a foot sticking out from one a bush, everyone pausing, no words uttered. Caspar ran to the aid of his Omega, scenting the other furiously in hope to assure him he was okay. 

“I don’t smell a corpse,” Dedue remarked, crouching down to put a cautious hand on the ankle of the suspicious foot, “but I do smell blood, it reeks of it.” 

Dimitri on the other hand pushed the bush out of the way to reveal a very muddy Alpha laying in a wet heap. The waves from Magred’s ocean brushed against the man’s body, causing a red tint in the white waves. 

“Red, his hair is red,” Vythethi observed, helping Linhardt off the ground, “I think we found the Alpha you had that vision about.” 

The blind Omega cautiously sniffed the air, “yes that is the Alpha,” he confirmed, “his scent, a smell of cedar. He has the exact same smell I got during the dream.” 

“It stinks,” Felix sneered, covering his mouth and nose with his hand. 

“It’s probably just with the blood, let’s hurry and bring the Alpha to Mercedes.” Vythethi ordered Caspar and Dimitri since he wasn’t going ask the Omegas and especially not Dedue that still had Ashe on his back. 

Felix made a noise of discomfort, side stepping away from the body to let Caspar start to pick him up. The scent got even more potent as he was lifted from the water and thick mud that made Felix physically feel overwhelmed. He leaned into Linhardt’s neck, trying to mute the smell with his friend. It made him feel vulnerable and sick to feel and taste the smell of distress from such a man. 

“I don’t know, it’s awful, I feel awful!” Felix muttered defeatedly to Vythethi and Linhardt who looked at him with such pity. 

“I don’t know why you are so affected, have you met the Alpha before. It’s like you’re a mate in distress,” Linhardt remarked, making Vythethi raise his eyebrow at Felix who narrowed his eyes back. 

“No,” he snarled, words muffled from behind his hand, “never met the Alpha in my life. And even if I did he just stinks.” 

“Sometimes Omegas and Alphas are in tune with each other’s smell.” Linhardt intelligently added on, “this could be Felix’s destined mate!” 

“Over my dead body, he just needs a fucking bath,” he barked back at the other. 

“If we’re done gossiping like a bunch of middle aged Omegas,” Caspar’s strained voice cut into the conversation. He had the unconscious Alpha by his shoulder while Dimitri had his knees thrown over his shoulder. The two looked like unprepared undertakers, faces scrunched in discomfort from the limp hand that bumped against Caspar’s leg. 

“We’re coming,” Felix muttered, throwing his hands up to end the conversation in a bitter fashion. 

Though Linhardt just shook his head, “any talk of Alphas and Felix gets so mad. There’s something odd about that Alpha though, soon he’ll have his answers, but not now. 

_____

By the time Vythethi and his squadron made it back to the camp the sun was already coming up. Bitterly, he covered his eyes with his hand to block out some of the shine. The group split from there, Caspar and Dimitri lugging the Alpha they found to Mercedes, Felix stomping off angrily, and Dedue made a beeline toward Ashe’s tent to lay the archer down to bed. 

Linhardt, who was attached to his left arm, gave him a gentle tug in the direction towards the medic unit. He really couldn’t say no as he led the Omega towards where he usually worked. 

Walking into the medic’s tent was already soothing, the smell of blackberries and warm honey was of course thanks to the soft spoken Omega by the name of Mercedes. She was short with a curvy body, she was either in the medic unit or in The Cave of Sothis where she would pray to the Goddess for health and happiness. 

The Omega was gently treating the mysterious’s Alpha’s wounds. Marianne, another soft spoken Omega, but even more skittish, was washing away the dirt and mud to reveal even more scratches and bruises. 

Caspar stood off to the side, stretching out his arms, Dimitri was aiding Mercedes by pulling down different herbs and medicines she had stored on a shelf. Linhardt had shook off his arm to wander around the cots until he was at the end of the unconscious Alpha's bed. 

Marianne began wiping away the mud from his face to show his pale skin. He wasn’t bad looking, but his distressed smell had slowly began to mute to something warm, almost like a fresh baked cake. 

“Look at these,” Mercedes remarked to Marianne casually, turning her patients limp head to show his pale neck. It was littered with dark bruises and bite marks. “There appears to be multiple laceration to his neck.” 

“He was chased out by a Chieftain Alpha in an unknown tribe over the mountain behind Garreg Mach,” Linhardt chimed in putting his hand on the metal frame of the bed, “if my vision was correct, he was trying to mate the Alpha’s daughter, to join a tribe by marriage.” 

“Sounds scary,” Marianne whispered softly to herself, wiping the deerskin rag against his skin, “if he wakes up, can he join our tribe, Vythethi?” 

It was hard to say no to her pleading eyes, though Marianne was one of the harder people to have been recruited by Vythethi, she was very thankful. The woman was heavily skittish as well as suicidal, he wanted the best for her and to keep her safe. “Of course Marianne,” he smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder. 

She preened up at him, a thankful purr radiating from her chest. It was cut off when the patient who had been happily taking the clean up and assessment, when he awoke with a shout. 

Linhardt covered his face quickly, unsure what to do as Marianne and Mercedes jumped away to avoid the offending hands that swiped at them. Vythethi stepped in over Marianne, grabbing the Alpha’s wrist. “Hey! Calm down!” 

His eyes were like a wild animal as his other hand clasped against Vythethi’s wrist, “let me go! Please I don’t want to die! Please!” The Alpha’s voice was strained, tears prickling in his brown eyes in desperation. 

“I’m not going to kill you, stop struggling you’re injured!” Vythethi shouted over the noise of panic that was taking over the medic unit. Caspar moved Linhardt away from the bed, scenting him quickly before coming to Vythethi’s aid by grasping at the Alpha’s knees. 

“You are out harm,” Dimitri used his Alpha voice, a deep commanding voice of a King. That put a moment of silence to the room, the Alpha stopping his excessive thrashing to actually start looking around. Vythethi released him from the hold, Caspar following in suit, but gave him a pointed look to behave. 

“Are you good?” Caspar asked hesitantly, “Just let the Omegas care for you, they know what to do.” 

The Alpha paused, taking a look at Mercedes who gave him a warm smile and to Marianne who struggled to smile normally, but it was stressed. “Where am I?” He directed his question towards Dimitri, assuming he’d be the top Alpha from the commanding voice. 

“The Blue Lion’s tribe,” Dimitri answered heading back towards the rack of herbs, “our prophet, Linhardt, dreamt of you last night. Do you remember what happened?” 

The Alpha chuckled to himself, head lazily falling to look anywhere but the curious people above him, “I fucked up,” he simply stated, “I went to mate with Chieftain’s daughter, who even does that?” 

“I mean probably none of us here,” Caspar chimed in, but was slapped in the side by Linhardt. 

“Don’t listen to my knotheaded mate,” Linhardt growled, Caspar immediately standing down with a subtle lift of submission. The red headed Alpha watched in awe at the display, “you’re very special, I wouldn’t of dreamt of you if you weren’t going to lead us to great things.” 

Vythethi smirked as the Alpha’s face changed, Linhardt always did have a way with his words, and excessive praise. “I agree,” He responded, cautious eyes towards the one who grabbed him, “I am Vythethi, the Alpha of the pack, if you would like we’d gladly accept you in our pack.” 

“In my dream you stated that you were a rouge looking for a home,” Linhardt responded, clasping his hands politely. 

“I-how?” He blinked owlishly, “I don’t know what’s going on. Did I actually die? Is this is heaven?” He asked Marianne, grasping her frail wrist, “are you an angel?” 

“No?” Marianne raised her eyebrow, “but you’re clean of mud now, please stay out river.” 

The Alpha smirked, even if he was tired there was a sparkle in his eyes, “anything for you, beautiful,” he purred. 

The Omega squeaked in surprise, beelining out of the medic unit saying something about getting more water. Vythethi laughed, shaking his head at the confused look that settled on the Alpha’s face, “you didn’t do anything wrong, Marianne is pretty skittish.” 

Uncertainly, the Alpha nodded, “I’m Sylvain by the way,” he added a little quieter before shaking off the fear to instead wink towards Linhardt, “but you can call me anytime, cutie.” 

Vythethi couldn’t help but laugh again, trying to cover it with his hand. Caspar beside him let out a bark of laughter. Linhardt’s long hair wasn’t put up in it’s usual bun, probably from his rude awakening, so it appeared Sylvain had missed the memo. 

“Is he speaking to me?” Linhardt questioningly asked, “I’m sorry Sylvain, Caspar is my Alpha.” 

“Oh?” Sylvain deflated. 

“Now don’t be mean to him, he just woke up,” Mercedes gently purred to keep her patient calm. “I am Mercedes by the way Sylvain, I’ll send you on your way soon, but if anything starts hurting I want you to come to me.” 

Like a little child, Sylvain grinned a big toothy grin, “absolutely, I’m just kinda glad to be alive right now.” 

“You should be,” Dimitri was all calm and collected, “I am Dimitri, Sylvain, Vythethi is taking the throne for me until I am of legal age.” 

“Oh so should I call you your highness?” 

“Heavens no!” He gaped at him, “I believe only Dedue does that. And if anything that would be embarrassing coming from a friend.” 

The redhead went silent, looking down at his hand that was being dressed by Mercedes, “friend? You guys are extremely nice to me,” he seemed to pause, “I want to stay here, are there rules, Omegas I can’t touch-“ 

“Only the mated one’s,” Vythethi cut him off, “but I think you have a brain enough to know that.” 

“Well yeah,” Sylvain muttered tiredly, “Are you really going to let me come in your tribe. Even if I’m not mated to anyone.” 

Dimitri gave a firm nod, “we are less tradition,” he pursed his lips debating on what he should say. 

“Far from traditional,” Vythethi added on to help the Boy King out, “of course we are similar to a tribe with an Alpha leader and a pack hierarchy of role, but we allow our Omegas to train as warriors and Alphas to pursue medicine. Especially with joining a pack we bring in anyone who is willing to follow our rules.” 

“Exactly,” Dimitri smiled at his Alpha, a scent of thankfulness. 

Sylvain went quiet, when Mercedes went to his other hand to dress it, “Omega Warriors,” he mused aloud, “remind me not to mess with them. So there are many people in tribe not mated.” 

“Yes, Dimitri nodded, “I feel you are going to take to trying to court all of them.” 

“I’ve been here for a minute and you guys already know me,” Sylvain cracked a smile, “I’m a flirt, the Omega man,” he grinned at Mercedes who giggled softly. 

“I’ll have to remember that, dear,” she responded like a mother, giving the redhead a nice pat on the head, “Linhardt will you be a dear and apply the medication to the other cuts.” 

“Yes,” The quiet Omega responded, bowing his head to his elder, before cautiously making his way around the bed. “Will you lead me to your wound?” He asked Sylvain reaching out a hand. 

In a confused fashion, Sylvain took the hand and placed it against his forearm where a tree ripped open the skin, “right on my bicep,” he flexed a little, “gonna leave a bunch of cool scars, right?” 

“Unless you take care of your wounds, I believe there won’t be too many scars,” he smiled fondly, grasping a strand of hair to push it away from his face. Sylvain gapped suddenly at the Omega’s unfocused eyes that were a clouded white. “Ah, so you finally seen my face,” Linhardt nodded putting the clear salve against the raised scar, “I know the best way to get rid of scarring.” 

Caspar made a noise of happiness, “my Omega, so cool,” he wiped away a nonexistent tear. 

“Caspar, don’t you have anything else to be doing,” Linhardt sighed defeatedly. 

“Yeah, Caspar,” Dimitri added with a smile, “Don’t you have anything else to do?” 

“Both of you,” Vythethi huffed standing up from the cot, “let’s get out of Linhardt’s hair, we still have to hunt for breakfast.” 

“Aww,” Caspar and Dimitri muttered in unison, but nonetheless listened. The blue haired Alpha happily scented his Omega, Sylvain getting a heavy scent of their mixed scent before the Alphas were off. 

“Watch where you're going,” a voice from outside warned the two before the most delicious scent hit Sylvain like a freight train. It was overwhelming, something like a day on the beach and a floral lavender field to appear a very good looking Omega. 

Nothing would prepare him for the long inky hair that waved with every bounce of his step and hard as steel eyes that stared down on him, “so you’re alive.” He stayed with a raise of an unamused eyebrow. 

“What, you thought I’d die?” He smiled at the other, his scent preening up at the attention of such a beautiful figure, “thanks to these beauties I’m alive.” 

“Beauties?” The omega’s scent grew cold. 

“Just ignore him Felix,” Mercedes voice was warm as she scented the other happily, “What do you need?” 

The dark haired Omega, Felix, Sylvain reminded himself, glared in his direction before saying something about a headache. “It’s from training,” Mercedes was all grins and love as she soothed peppermint leaves against Felix’s forehead, “remember to rest your body, you aren’t going to get stronger without breaks.” 

“I know that,” Felix muttered, a hiss barely in his voice but from the pointed look he loosened his bite. 

“Are you one of the Omega Warriors I’ve heard of?” Sylvain asked getting Felix’s attention, “we should spar sometime, I’d love to see what you have up your sleeve.” 

“Mmhmm,” Felix narrowed his eyes, “I’d like to see you try me. With no warrior training you’d be like a child.”

Throwing the thick ponytail over his shoulder, the Omega stalked out of the tent, receiving a snicker from the others in the room. Sylvain was hit with that delicious scent, it flared his nostrils and sped up his heart. 

“What was that?” Was all he could think, pressing an unsteady hand to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sylvain was cleared by Mercedes, he decided to take a look around the camp and meet his new members.

Sylvain, had never been in a working tribe before. He says working, because there had been multiple occasions when he had wandered into an abandoned camp. Instead of burnt shreds of fabric falling from it’s frame and the smell of distress, these tents were luxuriously crafted with thick animal hide that slowly came to a point where the sticks that held it up came out in an uneven mass. 

It was like heaven, sometimes he pinched himself just to make sure the ocean didn’t straight up knock him out. There were people! Even little kids that sprinted around, blocking his path and then giggling apologizes. There was a young orange haired Omega who was washing linen clothing in a stream, Marianne, the nurse he remembered, was happily chatting with her. 

There was a thick chested Alpha with dark skin who was creeping out of a tent, furiously apologizing to a Beta with blonde hair. She looked stern, cold eyes narrowed. He didn’t mean to catch the Alpha’s attention, until he saw the visibly sweating man point him out to the woman. 

“Ingrid, this is the Alpha we had rescued last night. I told you it wasn’t just Caspar,” he smiled warmly ushering the redhead closing, “I am Dedue, I was apart of the collation that brought you here. I’m glad you’re walking around.”

Sylvain looked at his bandaged hands, flexing his fingers cautiously. They pinched with pain, but it was grounding in the situation. “Yep! I’m Sylvain by the way, that Vythethi guy said I could look around while he and the-” 

“Chieftain Vythethi,” The woman, Ingrid, corrected viciously with a wagging finger. “Please use his rightful title, he did allow you in our tribe, right?” 

She raised her brow and her scent was growing cold with anger, “Ah, I just thought- Sorry ‘bout that.” 

“Nobody calls him Chieftain,” Dedue, though held an air of unwavering emotion, rolled his eyes at her. 

“I-I- Imma go back to looking around, see you guys later,” quickly Sylvain excused himself, scampering off before Dedue could force him to say anything else. Pointing off in some direction he decided to go down a row of smaller huts. 

From peeking inside, he could only assume they belonged to the unmated members of the pack. He couldn’t help, but feel jealous of those who had the bigger tents, even if they were married and going to have kids. These huts were so small, only consisting of a small cot, a fire pit, and a wooden shelf to put things on. 

In a rather small tent, Sylvain drew back the curtain, not expecting another body to be in there. It was an Omega from the smell of it, and there was something familiar in her scent. Her hair was a striking white, pulled in a loose bun out of her face. When he opened the curtain she turned to look at him, her long earrings jingling and scent picking up with fear. 

“Oh damn,” Sylvain cursed himself, “I’m sorry I was just looking around, I didn’t know anyone was in here.” 

The Omega had a hand woven baskets under her hip and balanced on her shoulder, fabrics of clothing and animal pelts poured out of the top, “You know, it’s rude to snoop around in other’s quarters,” she chastised. Sylvain couldn’t help but compare the way she talked was like a child acting like their mother. 

She brushed past him to continue into the next hut, Sylvain following like a lost puppy. “So what’s your name little lady,” he leaned casually against the center beam of the hut. 

The white haired girl huffed under her breath, putting the discarded tops in one of the baskets, “why do I have to tell you? Who even let you in?” 

“Chieftain Vythethi,” Sylvain smirked remembering what Ingrid had said to him. The Omega stiffened for a minute, before rolling her eyes. Before he could ask her name again, she was already brushing past him to the next tent, “I’m Sylvain by the way, I’m a world renowned lady’s man.” 

“Who gave you that title, yourself?” She quipped back. 

‘Damn,’ Sylvain thought to himself, deflating visibly. Why were these Omegas so moody here? In the past, a simple nudge and a flirt would rapt their attention for hours. But with Felix and now this Omega, did he stink or something?

Even though he stalled, he chased after her, he wasn’t going to give up on her just yet, “I’m new to the camp, wanna take me around for a tour. We could even go out for a hunt later.” 

“A huh no,” the girl responded without looking up. She didn’t say anything else, until they reached the river that ran through the camp. She sat down at the shore and began taking out the clothing, getting ready to wash them, “Don’t just stare, help.” 

Sylvain practically jumped out of his skin, taking the linen shirt and copied her movements of washing it in the water. “Ah this is relaxing,” he couldn’t help, but let out a happy purr, “does the water always feel this warm!” 

Pausing, he saw just a smile graced her lips, “only in the summer, I never want to do laundry in the winter, my hands feel like their going to fall off.” 

“I’d believe that,” he nodded picking the wet shirt out of the water and rang it out, “where do I put this when it’s done.” 

The instructions were simply to hang it up on the clothesline. It lined the shore with it’s thin, a spider web-like string with a few clothes pin. The Omega followed in suite by hanging up a sheet. As they continued their work, children came peering around, playing around in the long sheets. 

“Now don’t you go ruining my work,” the Omega scolded placing a hand on one of the boy’s head, “get along will you.” 

“Yes, Miss Lysithea,” the boy, so young he hadn’t even presented, muttered. Already sulking off with his friends until they got out of eyesight to run off to cause more trouble. 

“Lysithea, huh?” Sylvain laughed putting a pin on the last sheet, “that’s a pretty name, I’ve never heard it before.” 

The Omega ruffled at the praise, “thank you— I guess. Sylvain is rather exotic as well, never heard something so strange.” 

“Strange?” Sylvain barked in surprise, “I think it’s rather fitting. Has a ring to it, Omegas love to say it like a mantra.” 

Mimicking the said Omegas he talked about, he repeated his name breathlessly in a squeaky feminine voice. “Okay, you can stop now,” though it was stern, her lips were quirked up in amusement. 

“See, I can see you smiling!!” He shouted in an excited fashion, “so you do like me!” 

“I never said I didn’t like you,” Lysithea bit back lightly as she began lifting up her basket from the shore of the river, “I’m just busy, I have chores to do.” 

Before she could grab the second basket, Sylvain quickly stole it from her, placing it under his arm, “then I’ll help!” 

“I don’t need help for something this mundane,” She weakly protested. 

“Consider it a favor to get closer to you,” he grinned, “I’ll help you and you can tell me about your tribe, I’m new and all.”

Lysithea’s body slacked from her mental battle against letting Sylvain to help her, “fine, you can help. You must be that dumb Alpha who fell off a cliff last night.” 

“Hey!” Sylvain yelled, running up to catch up with the Omega, “guess I made a name for myself before I even got here! I’m not dumb I was running for my life. Two very different things.” 

“Still,” she grinned at causing such a powerful Alpha to get embarrassed, “dumb.” 

“Okay, fine, I’m changing the subject. What does your tribe do for fun, any cool holidays,” Sylvain thought about the food and dancing he’d seen in one tribe, it was his favorite memory. 

It filled his heart with happiness when she nodded, “Of course we have holidays! We’re not some cannibalistic tribe,” Lysithea hissed bitterly, “we have many holidays. Like the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion and the annual Alpha contest that all the tribes participate in.” 

“As cool as the Alpha contest sounds, who are the other tribes in the area.” Sylvain hefted basket down to his waist, following Lysithea into a bigger tent beside the river. 

“The Alpha contest is not fun, it’s smelly and all them get so riled up,” she countered moodily, “but yes there are three, four counting the big governed tribe. There is the Lions, us, the Eagles, the Deer, and the Silver Snow tribe. I was apart of the Deer, it is my birth tribe, but I moved tribes.” 

As she spoke, she pulled apart the linens on the cot, placing them into the basket. Sylvain took to placing the few strewn shirts into his basket, “you moved tribes? I thought that was kinda illegal.” 

“I mean, I guess,” Lysithea shrugged, balling the linens to place it in the basket, “but the Silver Snow made a rule so you can leave your birth tribe to learn from the other tribes. If say a war would break out, recruited members would be expected to go to their birth tribe. There are loopholes, however.” 

“Loopholes?” Sylvain repeated taking the last shirt and placing it in the basket. Being a gentleman he lifted the flap of the tent and Lysithea snuck out. 

“Well you know,” she stated awkwardly scratching her head, “if your mated into the tribe you don’t get to go back or like if you’re appointed a warrior to the tribe. They expect you to switch sides real fast if you go into battle.” 

“That’s awkward when it comes to trusting those in your camp, you don’t plan to change sides if we go to war with the Deer?” 

Lysithea giggled briefly to herself, it was rather cute it made his heart beat around in his chest, “absolutely not, I don’t think anyone would turn on Dimitri or Vythethi. They have big hearts and even sharper swords.” 

Sylvain couldn’t help but agree, he wouldn’t ever want to be caught with Vythethi’s blade pointed at him. “I’m kind of scared of Vythethi, he’s really hard to read sometimes,” he admitted sheepishly. 

That got another laugh out of the Omega, “oh Vythethi, he’s so soft. He cares too much for everyone here, just wait till he starts dotting on you!” 

“Lysithea!” A voice broke through their chat, coming from one of the aisles of huts was an Alpha. From her stance he could tell she was more a woman than say Lysithea who was young (most apparent in bust size). Her long brown hair flowed gently in the wind, decorated with such beautiful flowers and a warm floral aroma. “You gave me such a fright this morning! What did I tell you about working!” 

She took the basket out of Lysithea hands, watching the young girl deflate in mood, “Dorothea, if I don’t work I’ll go crazy! Plus it’s good to move around!” She fought back, her scent turning bitter. 

“You’re with a child!” Dorothea reminded with a wag of her finger, “what if an ill intent rogue saw you walking around or we were ambushed!” 

“You worry way to much,” Lysithea sneered, taking the basket back, “let’s go Sylvain, I’ll finish my job and then I’ll join you back at my hut.” 

“Allow me to help you to make the job quicker!” Dorothea was quick to jump on, her eyes warily darting around. 

Lysithea stopped in her place, Dorothea running straight into her back with a squabble of noise, “now listen,” she whirled around, “I know it’s different in the Eagle tribe about caring for the pregnant, but if I sit around for that long I’ll go mad! You’re my friend Dorothea, please just drop the tradition, for me?”

The brown haired Alpha let out a soft laugh, a blush on her cheeks as she evaluated the situation, “Ah, Sorry Lysithea,” she offered in a softer tone, “since Vythethi instructed me to watch you I wish not to let him down, especially to you, his mate.” 

“Wait mate?” Sylvain jumped in putting a hand on Lysithea’s thin shoulder, “you didn’t tell me you’re Vythethi mate.” What had happened beforehand went through his mind, what if Vythethi smelled him on her and had Caspar and Dimitri chase him down! 

“Don’t look like I’m going to attack you,” Lysithea gave a strong pat to his chest as she leaned into him with a purr. An omega’s purr was so calming, especially hers, “Vythethi could care less on who I’m with, he trusts me.” 

Sylvain leaned down to get her neck, scenting each other calmly, “I’m on edge because of what had happened before, I wish to stay here as long as I’m allowed to.” 

“We’ll make sure of it,” Lysithea promised clasping her hands together. Her warm pink eyes were a little misty with tears. 

Dorothea let out a laugh, the two of them scented the younger, “Don’t go crying! You’re too sensitive on pregnancy!” 

“I can’t help it,” Lysithea blubbered, wiping furiously at her eyes. 

“Come on,” Sylvain gave her a gentle tug in the direction towards the row of tents, “work will get your mind off all these tears!” 

____

“You should’ve of seen that deer!” Caspar let out a bark of laughter as he, Vythethi, and Dimitri passed through the threshold of the camp. Over Dimitri’s shoulder was a large buck, a bloody wound in its chest was a mark of the kill. “You got so close to it with the spear it was like, what??” Caspar made a surprised face, hands cupping his cheeks and then he dissolved into laughter. 

Dimitri rolled his eyes, setting the buck down with a heavy thud, “the story gets even more interesting every time you tell me, Cas,” he muttered standing up, he made a noise of irritation when he saw a large red stain was left on his linen shirt. 

“Come on, it’s a cool story!” Caspar backed up, “tell him Vy, it’s a great story!” He turned to the other Alpha to see him standing stiff, noise high in the air. “You okay, buddy?” 

Testing the air as well, Caspar could smell a few things like a campfire and a few pack mates. He knew Linhardt had been by here too from his fresh smell, but for that nothing was off. “It’s Lysithea,” Vythethi started covering his mouth and nose, “she was in distress.” 

And off the Alpha went, Caspar following quickly, ignoring Dimitri cry for help with the buck. He could wait, if it was a matter of the Head Alpha’s mate, it was dire. Vythethi had led them all the way to the stream, where all the weeks laundry had been hung up. 

The Head Omega was happily doing her chores, rubbing a shirt in the fresh stream. Sylvain was beside her doing the same thing, but it was a little sloppy from not cleaning that way often. Dorothea was humming a sweet tune as she hung up a dripping wet linen. 

“Oh Vythethi, you’ve returned!” Dorothea greeted with a short curtsy. 

Lysithea jumped up from the river, her apron a little wet from bending down and her hair a mess, but her scent was so sweet it instantly calmed Vythethi of any danger. He circled her in a hug, pressing a welcoming kiss to her mating bite. 

“I’m happy you’re safe, I woke up in a cold bed. But I see your mission was a success,” they both turned to Sylvain who had shook the water off his hands. “And I’ve kept the pesky Alpha at bay with chores.” 

“Thank you,” Vythethi professed raising his chin to show his neck in an act of submission. The Omega purred happily, rubbing her head against his neck. “I missed you, I smelled your distress from the edge of the camp, I thought you got injured.” 

Sylvain, in his life had never saw an Alpha submit the way Vythethi did. To watch such a strong leader to show his neck in front of other powerful Alphas. They should scoff, call him weak, and yet Caspar just watched in amusement and Dorothea continued her job. 

He looked around, basically a big ‘what the fuck is going on’ moment until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Caspar in his heavy glory, a smooth smile on his face. “Hey bud you look like you’re having an aneurysm.”

“It’s just,” he couldn’t find words that didn’t sound offensive. Caspar didn’t look like he was judging, his scent an unwavering neutral. “It’s weird, I guess? I’ve never seen an Alpha submit like that? Vythethi is like the big leader he shouldn’t show his weakness?” 

Surprisingly, the other nodded, “I know, it’s kinda weird right, here let’s walk over here,” he gestured away and he was quick to follow. Without a word he was led into a long mess hall. 

The dirt floor was filled with long tables and benches, surprisingly there were all different kinds of genders and sub-genders all communicating in one area. A large chested Alpha clapped a mug of what Sylvain assumed was beer with a young Beta who returned it enthusiastically. A Beta had brought out of the kitchen a platter of smoked meat and it made Sylvain stomach growl angrily. 

“Here’s let’s go grab a slice,” Caspar gave him a good shove in the direction. As they approached the Beta she let out an eep of surprise, her light purple hair laid choppily like she cut it herself, “Hey Bernadetta! Can we steal a piece!” 

“Caspar,” though she stuttered she sounded firm, “I have to feed the elders and the injured before you. Plus you have enough of a stomach to eat all of this.” 

The Alpha let out a bark of laughter, causing her to jump, “this is Sylvain the guy we rescued from the cliff, see he’s injured,” he pointed to his hands that were slightly damp from the river water so the dressing was starting to fall off, “ya gotta feed him first, I’ll abstain until you feed all the elders.” 

“Oh Bernie you did it now,” she muttered to herself shaking her head back and forth, “a warrior doesn’t deserve me to tell him what to do, I’m so sorry, please don’t hit me.” 

She flinched visibly, Sylvain was assaulted with a scent of fear and agony as she curled up on herself. The plate she held was pressed to her chest. “Oh Bernie,” Caspar shoulders dropped. 

Taking the meat out of her hand, Caspar discarded it on one of the benches to bend down and rub soothingly at the girl’s back. “Hey, I’m not gonna hit you, I’ve never hit you, remember! It’s your buddy Caspar!” He gave her a big smile, one that radiated a sunshine effect, “and if another alpha tries to hit you over some dumb misunderstanding then you tell me and I’ll beat them to a pulp!” 

Putting up his fist, he gave weak baby punches to Bernadetta’s arms, “like that!” He yelled excitedly, “Boom! Pow! Pow! Now my finishing move!” He brought up a hand to ruffle her hair violently causing her to squeal with laughter. 

“Thanks Caspar,” she smiled wiping a few stray tears from her eyes, “here I’ll grab you a plate for Sylvain in the kitchen, I’ll be right back!” 

As she went scampering back in the kitchen, Caspar stood from the ground, dusting off the nonexistent dust from his pants. “What was that?” Sylvain asked unsure what to say. 

Caspar looked distant, his scent growing bitter which wasn’t anything Sylvain wanted to smell again. It didn’t fit the smiley warrior. “Man, The Eagle Tribe is fucked up,” he shook his head back and forth, “it’s very traditional, the Alphas are the top and Betas and especially Omegas are basically inferior. Bernie is a little forgetful, but I’ve seen Alphas just reel back and smack her.” 

He visibly shuddered, Sylvain placing a heavy hand on the big guy’s shoulder, “that’s Bernie,” Caspar went on, face growing in anger, “nobody can be mean to Bernie! She’s like the sweetest thing on the planet! One moon she came to the gathering and she had bruises all over her body, so Vythethi and I basically kidnapped her. Her Beta Mate is still apart of the tribe so she’s really on edge.” 

“Can’t you just tell the Beta to head over to our camp?” Sylvain asked taking a seat beside the meat with Caspar to follow. 

He put his elbows on his knees, head falling into his hand as he rubbed at a forming headache, “it’s weird over at the Eagles. Like I gotta bunch of family over there, Petra, her Beta, is the leader of the Black Eagle Strike Force, or that’s what they call their military. I was gonna do that, isn’t that crazy, but I hightailed it out when I saw how they were treating my mate,” Caspar paused, looking like he was furious at himself physically and mentally, “they had Linhardt tied up in some dungeon and told him he was in his room, because they took our mattress out and put it down there. To play such a trick on a blind man! That is a sin to Sothis.” 

“Oh my,” Sylvain hissed, the anger slowly migrating to him. “They for real did that to him?” 

Caspar closed his eyes, fingernails digging little crescents in his forehead, “sometimes I can’t believe it too, but they did. I hate to talk about something like this, I’m changing the subject.” 

And he did, Bernadetta came with two plates, with extra vegetables on Caspar’s to hold him over. Sylvain happily slurped up the deer meat, it was nice and juicy that made his stomach happy. He hadn’t been this full for years and it was enough to spur energy. 

Hoping to clear the mood, Sylvain asked about the Alpha competitions, which was explained happily. It was during the full moon and they had a great big feast at the Garreg Mach Clearing before the games would begin. 

“Then!” Caspar shouted, swiping his hand like a sword in the air, “all physically able Alphas come up and you announce which Omega you’ll fight for,” he stood up abruptly in his dinner show, Sylvain couldn’t hold back his laughter as Caspar swung around a chicken leg, “Linhardt, my dearest Omega, I will fight for you.” 

“Fighting how?” Caspar froze, Sylvain now howling with laughter as the dearest Omega had walked into the tent with a quizzical expression. Attached at his arm was a very confused Dimitri and Felix on the other side, looking rather disgruntled, “is that Sylvain I smell?” Linhardt remarked to Dimitri, “is Caspar fighting Sylvain?” 

“No, he’s just being stupid with Sylvain,” Felix corrected with a sigh. 

“I was talking about the Alpha Contest this full moon!” Caspar jumped from the table to embrace the Omega, “like every year I’ll be fighting for you my love!” 

“I’d expect nothing less,” Linhardt sighed, though still hugged the other back purring happily. 

Taking the cloth from the table, Sylvain wiped away any of the juice on his lips and cheek before approaching the group with a cool smile. “Hey, Felix right,” he didn’t need to be corrected, he could never forget that name. 

The Omega sneered, all angrily with a lip curled like a dog and narrowed eyes, “Yes, and you’re that one asshole who still stinks.” 

“Ahaha!” Dimitri jumped in putting his arm around Felix to steer him away from Sylvain, “What did I say about being nice you little brat,” his voice was a soft growl, Felix growling back with the same gusto. 

Sylvain, though, was still kind of weirded out, found something in himself that was jealous? He never felt something like this before, he’d never felt like this with any of the Omegas he’d been with before. They could talk to any big shot Alpha and he’d happily give two flying shits on what they were doing. 

Dimitri’s hand was squeezing Felix’s arm, the flesh denting like bread dough as they furiously growled back and forth at each other. He wanted to stand his ground, to tell himself that he didn’t know these people that well so he didn’t know their dynamics. Though his body moved for him, putting a hand between the two and pushing them apart. 

“Hey, it’s okay Dimitri,” he smiled all knives, scent sour with anger. He tried to dull it out to not be so see-through, but it just pushed out more of sour smell. 

The blond gave him a hard stare, his choppy hair falling in his eyes, “your scent, it’s so sour,” he covered his nose instinctively, “Felix is just kind of a dick sometimes, don’t let him get you angry.” 

Oh! Sylvain eyes widen, Dimitri must of thought that his scent was towards Felix, then targeted at him. The dark haired Omega let out a huff beside him, crossing his arms tightly against his chest at the two. “I’ve just seen different tribes, it’s a little different here,” Sylvain awkwardly stated ignoring the quizzical look he got from Caspar. 

“I’m not some Omega you can push around,” Felix sneered viciously, digging his sharp finger into Sylvain’s pecs, “I’ll kill you with my bare hands.” 

Sylvain didn’t need to question or provoke the threat anymore. Felix pushed past him, just briefly the long ponytail swished right up towards his nose, the distinctive smell filling his chest. 

His sour scent had completely disappeared to create one scent shared between the two. Both of their hearts speeding up. Sylvain gripped his chest, looking back at Felix who shared the similar look of confusion.

The Alpha went to talk, to ask Felix what the fuck was that or if he felt it too, but the other scampered off without a word, disappearing into the growing crowd to eat. 

“That was a strange smell,” Linhardt voice cut through, Sylvain cheeks growing red and shifting all the way down his neck, “I’ve never smelt that before, it was very...” he seemed at a loss of words, taking a deep breath of the air, “Ah, damn, the wind took it.” 

Sylvain, who held a tense posture, fell with a with of calm air. He only just got there, if he was causing a weird emotion to one of their best warriors it could mean being chased out. In a quick decision he decided he was going to steer clear of Felix. Even if he was rather alluring...

_________

Okay bear with me because this will basically be the Chapter notes. If you give no fluffs just ignore my rambling. If those pictures don't post which is mad sketch you can click the links to look at them.

The first picture can be found [HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pXGPBv5yPH5L4KfocdJdvxopPzNM-j01/view?usp=drivesdk) it is a sketch I made of Sylvain and Felix in the clothing I'd picture them to be wearing in the story. I believe this will be useful to the story line, because now you can imagine them. I made Sylvain lean and tall with messy hair and a slight stubble as well as a scar on the left side of his face, probably from the fall. A lot of the inspiration to their clothing was actually from Anglo-Saxon design, because they wore big fur coats and usually leather made from animals they killed. The woman would usually sew linen shirts to wear under the protective gear which Felix's outfit shows more. Talking about Felix I took Petra’s hair design from her pre timeskip for reference. I adored the long ponytail with braids and beads that would be common in the tribe. For his outfit I gave him a warrior fit, a leather chest plate and a kilt-like outfit. What everyone has in common are big fur coats, because Faerghus in the game was canonly cold and I assumed that they’d skin animals and use everything to stay alive. That also makes it possible for me to keep Dimitri’s big fur coat in his post timeskip!! Yay! 

[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oRRYHgFz_MTtOfLDjnBsE6f-VOrmoeBk/view?usp=drivesdk) will be the design for Linhardt. I felt that even though I tried to describe him as well as I could, I felt it was lacking. I kept a more feminine look and his hair similar to his post timeskip. I actually find myself twisting between post or pre designs that mix together to create a mash of the characters. Linhardt scars for his eyes extend upwards in a star like fashion and as stated before his eyes are cloudy. I gave him sort of a shaman vibe to his whole character. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do find this pictures helpful to the story please tell me who is the next you want to see! I’m thinking of doing Lysithea since she’s starting to become a larger part of the story and Caspar who is like BFF with Sylvain. 
> 
> 💖Comments are appreciated please tell me how you feel about the drawings! The transfer to my phone to the computer was a bit sketchy and made some weird marks, but hopefully I’ll perfect it later on 
> 
> 🌸What to expect in chapter 3   
>Sylvain finally getting a hut   
>First Clan Meeting  
>EDELGARD:0


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within days, Sylvain watches as the perfect camp gets stripped away to show their real faces. Some good, some bad, some concerning. He has memories of such times

When night fell, Vythethi assured Sylvain a hut to sleep in as well as a fur to keep him warm. Even if it was summer, when there was no sun it felt like winter in the camp. The fur clock he was gifted was from the Head Alpha’s collection so it well crafted to be thick and retain heat, especially when he was close to the fire in the Hut. He couldn’t help, but miss his old cloak. Sure, Vythehi’s was soft and provided shelter from the blowing wind, but nothing could take away from the sentimental value of his black bear cloak. 

It was his first big kill, of course as a child he had swung an axe down on a few stray rabbits and one time a skittering squirrel, but he’d never forget his father’s face when he successfully killed a bear. Miklan, his older brother was so jealous, at the time Sylvain thought it was the funniest thing. Miklan had never fought something so big, it stirred him on to do bigger things. 

A headache starting blooming in Sylvain’s right temple when he thought about those times, a sense of annoyance. If only he had done something to stop Miklan, maybe times would have changed. 

No, there was no time dwelling on the past. Especially since the bear cloak was left in the Omega’s quarters he had tried to mate with. He briefly wondered what they’d do with it. Staring down at the fire, he took a long stick, poking into the licking flames, would they have burned it? Stomped on it? 

Briefly he remembered what Lysithea had warned him about putting out the fire before he would fall asleep, but the fear of freezing to death in his sleep was keeping him up. When he was on his own in the forest, he usually stayed up all night to make sure nobody would come and kill him. The thought put him on edge, since he was unarmed and even if everyone in the camp was friendly he felt too vulnerable for his liking.

Sylvain’s mind began to wander on all the people he met, there were so many unmated Omegas in the tribe and there was only one he was positive was the best fit. Though, he sure was moody. It put him through a loop, Omegas were suppose to be gentle, motherly, warm, everything he saw in Mercedes, but then there was Felix who was blunt, brash, and well equipped to cut him if he ever got close. 

Mercedes was beautiful, her long blonde hair was like silk and hands so warm as she tied up his hands, scolding him for helping Lysithea with the washing, but he couldn’t find an attraction to her. It was like he saw her as a mother, rather than appealing than most of the Omegas. 

Felix on the other hand was harsh, his words simply to the point and he watched him win a wrestling match in the dining hall against Caspar. Just watching his muscles stretch, it wasn’t like him to get so hot in the cheeks from that. 

Now he was finally feeling like all the Omegas he played with, to feel so in love and desperate for attention, but he knew he was just going to be cast aside. He had to make up a plan to keep Felix all to himself, without getting too close. Linhardt had said something about their scent mingling, whatever that was. 

Whenever he asked Linhardt about the scent thing, he was pushed off as it probably wasn’t him. Though he smelled it too, it was so strong in his nose it was like they were mated. Of course, Felix and him were far from mated, they hadn’t even touched each other. But it couldn’t be so bad to imagine, was it?

Hesitantly, he picked up the ceramic water vase and poured it onto the flames. The room, however, kept the heat much to his surprise. Sitting on the cot, he tested the grass stuffed mattress with a bounce of his behind, before he began unbuckling his boots. Casting the ferret cloak on the bed, he unbuttoned his coat and hesitantly his pants until he was just in a linen shirt and his smallclothes. 

Laying back onto the bed, he dipped his body in the heavy wool blanket. The fur coat fit heavily on his shoulder, it was the same weight as a person. Gently he petted at the ferret cloak, watched the black fur go flat from the pressure. Closing his eyes, he imagined the weight was Felix and what he was petting was his long hair. 

The Omega must of looked adorable with his long hair out of the ponytail, the inky tresses cast over his face like a curtain. With the thought he slowly felt reality begin to fade, letting himself finally let into sleep. 

His sleep was restless, he couldn’t really pinpoint a dream. It felt like a minute he shut his eyes, before he was jolted awake by the sound of the flap of the tent rustling. Anxiety gripped at his entire body as a cold shiver of fear raced down his spine. His pocket knife was gone, he had absolutely nothing to protect himself, but his fist. 

The intruder’s feet were soft, they carried said person lightly as they crept closer and closer to Sylvain’s body. His whole body was vibrating in adrenaline as he waited until the right moment to pounce. Just when the intruder was just at the cusp of his space, Sylvain launched out of the bed with a fist slamming into the person’s stomach. While they were heaved over, he snatched the head of blue hair and was ready to snap his sharp canines into the man’s neck until his brain remembered the blue hair. 

“Caspar?” His voice was raspy from sleep as his fingers loosening it’s iron grip from his friend’s hair. 

“Hey,” he smiled like he wasn’t just punched in the stomach, “what’s up bud!” 

He retreated back, “shit! I’m so sorry Cas! I didn’t mean to hit you!” 

“I’m okay!” He chirped, a big smile stretched across his dumb face, “I got abs of steel, but man wow you pack a punch in you.” He awkwardly rubbed his stomach. 

Falling back onto the bed, Sylvain covered his eyes with his arm, letting out a groan, “is there something you want? The sun isn’t even up.” He pointed towards the open flap of the hut where the dark sky was only illuminated by a glowing light outside. Caspar must of lit the torch outside his hut before sneaking in. 

“Oh yeah!” He grinned clapping his hands together excitedly, “Vythethi told me to take you with me while I do the border check at dawn! I usually do this to the kids just at the age of becoming a warrior, like some of right of passage,” Caspar took a breath scratching at his stubble in thought, “Vy must want you start to train as a warrior!” 

“A warrior?” He remarked not sure what to say. It was an honor, truly, to be thought of so highly that mark his second day he was already being ushered into being a warrior, “he does know I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself, I’ve been alone for a while.” 

Sylvain found himself remembering that Vythethi had stated everyone in the camp had the training to better protect themselves. Even the Omegas who probably learned it so they could protect themselves if the battle came to their homes. 

When a tribe attacked another tribe, if they were victorious the battle didn’t stop there. Usually the Alphas would pillage their camp, rape the Omegas and steal away children, before burning it to the ground. It wouldn’t be a pillage any other way. 

He had been in a village when it happened. One of the bigger one’s up in Almyra that was like bustling cities with all the business. For just two pieces of silver he was able to stay a night out of the rain in a hostel. There he was planning on spending his night with all the desperate Betas he could find, until the flames broke out. 

Caspar who had silent through his thoughts just gave him a smile of encouragement, “Well he’s just being safe. And you can’t wield a weapon in camp unless you pass a warrior training. A safety protocol!” 

Sylvain sighed, reaching his arm around to find his pants and overcoat. Throwing everything on, he put the cloak around his shoulder tying the leather string by his chest. “Where can I get more clothing?” He asked Caspar following the other out of his hut, “If I’m staying I’ll need more than a pair of borrowed trousers and shirts.” 

“Hmm,” Caspar looked back at him with a ditzy smile, the man was too happy to be up at the crack of dawn. He grasped the torch outside the hut, taking it off the metal holder to continue out of the camp, “just ask any Omega and they’ll sew you what you want.” 

“Even Felix?” He joked, earning a bark of laughter from the other. 

“If you want to be slapped, sure. I meant Lysithea or Mercedes, you could even ask Lin if you want,” he offered picking at the linen shirt that just peeked out from his overcoat. “You should probably ask an Omega you want to court, they find it very flattering that you want their needle work over others,” he shrugged, “or play it safe and pick a mated one.” 

He made the joke, but now he was really considering asking Felix to sew him something. Letting his feet carry him, he closed his eyes thinking of the Omega. Sitting there in a wooden chair, sewing a careful line down a piece thick fabric. He’d probably be pissed, huffing and rolling his eyes whenever he made the wrong stitch, but he’d keep doing the work. 

Sylvain was brought out his thought by Caspar laughing at him, “thinking about someone special,” he winked holding out a sharp spear towards him. Carefully, he took the weapon out of his friend's hand, resting the weight in his palm. It was long, almost as tall as him with a carved bone as the blade. It jutted out like sharp thorns by the craftsman. “When you pass the warrior test, you should probably ask Dedue to make your weapon, he’s the blacksmith,” 

Caspar gave a heavy grunt, shutting the wooden shed where he had got the weapon, “warrior test?” Sylvain asked him, following after Caspar. 

“Yeah, everyone gotta pass it,” He turned back with a smile, starting to open the tall gate that protected the camp from the outside world, “since I was already a warrior Vythethi didn’t make me do it, but Linhardt did it.” 

“Your blind mate?” Sylvain wasn’t planning to sound surprised, nor rude, but the look of Caspar’s face was enough to make him shrink back, “I didn’t mean to sound rude I’m just surprised.” 

Quickly, the Alpha covered his disgruntled scent with a smooth, not bothered smile, but Sylvain could see the anger written all over his face. “Don’t-“ he started in a more angered tone, before letting out a sigh, “Don’t underestimate Linhardt, he’s much stronger than his disability,” his nose scrunched up in focus, knuckles white on his axe. 

For a brief moment, Sylvain was afraid the man was going to swing it at him, but Caspar quickly discarded it on his back, “I may be bias, being his mate in all,” he smiled to himself, touching his chest lightly, “but I would go as far as saying he’s probably stronger than I am. To go through something so traumatic and still be himself— it’s the reason I fell in love with him.” 

“When did you guys meet?” Sylvain offered, however he was more intrigued by the thick wooded area around them. He wasn’t answered, fatefully ignored as Caspar seethed in anger. So he continued back to the forest around them, willing different thoughts to fill his mind. 

The trees blocked out the rising sun, only letting a small filter of honey colored rays creating patterns on the worn dirt path. It was beautiful, something that sticks for a long time and Sylvain will never forget a forest like this.

After his parents died and Miklan sent him away, blood dripping down his face from the large gaping wound that stretched across his face from the claws of the beast, he ran and ran as fast as his feet could take him. He found it kind of ironic every time he ran away from people, how it felt when he was new teen running from his bloodthirsty brother. 

Noticing himself dozing in his own thoughts he turned to Caspar to see he had started to calm down. It was something about this camp that was bringing up these old memories he had ran away from for so long. “Do you also feel that the Lion’s camp brings up old memories?” He asked a friend to friend. 

Caspar was hesitant, but nodded, “since getting here I have been plagued with those memories,” pausing he let out a sigh, “I used to look at the man who blinded Linhardt every single day, I use to stare that Alpha in his working eyes and I was so scared him. You asked earlier, how we met, yeah? It was after I failed to protect him.”

The strong Alpha’s voice shook in anger, squeezing his fist tightly. Sylvain hesitantly placed his hand on Caspar’s back, giving him a pat. “You couldn’t of done anything.” 

He was ignored again, Caspar throwing his hand off his shoulder walk fast enough that he couldn’t see his face, “I’ve dreamed of killing him,” he snarled, “I’d take my fist and cave in his skull. I’d say ‘you were never prosecuted, I’ll have your head for my Omega.” He was shaking, Sylvain noticed. “I’d spit on his dead body, leave him out in an open field to let the vultures rip apart the skin in his ribs.” 

Blinking away the bloodthirsty eyes, that took over the man to become an Alpha, Caspar let out a groan. “Hubert,” he grasped at Sylvain’s fur cloak with a devious smile, “if I am to die before my deed, please avenge me in doing such. Kill the second in command of the Eagle’s tribe, Hubert and take his eyes from his skull so he’ll never see in the afterlife.” 

The summer morning, which had started calm and serene grew cold. The smiley warrior had removed his human skin to show the Alpha inside him, the one that thirsted for revenge. Sylvain couldn’t help, but see a bit of Miklan in his friend. His brother who had been so jealous that against all judgement went out and tried to take on a Divine Beast all by himself. 

One that would come back with revenge, that took its powerful claws and sliced his parents like they were mere slaughter cows. It’s teeth yellow like corn and a mighty roar so loud it shook the whole land. “I’ll watch out for you, for we’ll do it together,” he promised, laying a gentle and understanding hand on Caspar’s shoulder. 

“Together.” Caspar sounded back, serious as death. “We’ll kill that bastard’s son and make sure he can never haunt my Omega ever again.” And it was a deal. Their calloused hands coming together in a clasp. “In return I’ll help you Sylvain,” his words suddenly becoming jokingly as he bumped shoulders with the other, “tell me who that mysterious Omega you’ve been thinking about. I see it on your mind.” 

A blush was brought to his cheeks, it stretched so far that his ears became red like an apple, “I have no crush, I’m a lady’s man, every mated Omega falls for me. Even Linhardt,” he joked. 

Caspar let out a bark of laughter, the angry vein that popped in his forehead had disappeared like it was just an apparition of the brain, “sure, ask Linhardt what feature you possess that makes you such a heartthrob.” 

“It isn’t looks!” He told the other, “it’s my soothing voice and calm personality. His gentle hands against my bulging bicep,” he flexed with a grin. 

“What bicep, all I see is a twig!” Caspar laughed giving Sylvain a hearty push into a nearby tree. The redhead let out a huff, feeling the harsh bark dig in his back, before he let out a grunt of displeasure, jumping the other. 

They wrestled in the warm air, Caspar’s hands sweaty in his own as they pushed back and forth snarling playfully at each other. It wasn’t until they got to a small lake that Sylvain stuck out an offending foot to trip Caspar in the water. 

He let out a squawk of confusion, falling back and causing a rift of water to come up like an explosion. Just breaking the water surface, Caspar grasped onto the edge of bank, “I win,” Sylvain cooed. 

Caspar narrowed his eyes, spraying water from his mouth at the redhead. Sylvain laughed throwing a handful of water at the other, backing away with a cackle. 

It was all fun and games until Sylvain was grabbed by behind, his scream muffled by a heavy hand placed on his mouth and a bone knife placed at his jugular. “It’s in your best effort to be having quietness,” a strong woman’s voice hissed in his ear, “Caspar, are you okay, I’ve caught the Alpha!” 

“Petra!” Caspar yelled from the stream, heaving himself onto the bank and shaking his choppy hair like a dog, “put him down, I’m okay! He’s a friend!” 

“I am not having understanding,” the woman, Petra, cocked her head, but reluctantly dropped Sylvain onto the ground. He let out a cough, hands coming to touch the small cut that the knife left in his neck. “Are you okay, here let me be helping you.” 

She roughly stepped on him to get to Caspar, grasping at his elbow to pull him up, “thanks Petra,” he laughed, Sylvain couldn’t help, but compare the Alpha to a wet dog, “we were just wrestling while doing border patrol, and he pushed me in the lake.” 

“You know what Linhardt has been used to be saying,” Petra grinned all big. The Beta was thin, her accent thick and foreign from any place Sylvain had ever traveled. She had tribal markings on her body, which was a mark of an ancient tribe, “a tall man will beat a small man, no matter the sub gender.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know what he says,” Caspar muttered throwing his soggy cloak out on the sunny grass and next to unbutton his shirt, “you’ve come out pretty far, the Eagles haven’t been this far for a long while.” 

“Chieftain Edelgard instructed me to do as such today,” Petra responded, brandishing her bone weapon into the sleeve on her waist, “there has been prey skeletons found beside the border of Garreg Mach, you haven’t been hunting out this far?” 

“Nope,” Caspar leaned over the stream to ring out his shirt, “it was me, Dimitri, and Vythethi who went out and we were towards Deer territory which is why we had deer for dinner that evening. Sylvain can you vouch for me?” 

The two pair of eyes turned to Sylvain who had hefted himself off the ground, “Yeah, Bernadetta gave me a slice of deer.” 

It went silent, the woman stiffening at the name, “my rabbit,” she whispered, hands tightening into fists at her side, “How is my Bernadetta,” she asked them suddenly, “having her out of harm gives me great relief, but without her I feel there is a hole in my heart.” 

Sylvain was able to finally connect the dots, the Beta must of been Bernadetta’s mate, the one who was unable to change tribes due to her position in the Black Eagles. Petra, though seemed brash, he couldn’t describe a relationship he was unfamiliar with. 

Caspar clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder, “I’m watching her, I promised you I wouldn’t let my eyes off her, remember?” Petra nodded hesitantly, “she’s a little skittish, but it’s Bernie she’s always been skittish. However all her wounds are healed physically, though mentally—” 

“I don’t think she’ll ever heal from Edelgard’s wounds,” Petra said seriously, a tinge of bitterness in her exotic scent, “I am a prisoner to this camp, I am only a cushion for our chieftain for more land. If I were to leave, the fate of Brigid is uncertain.” 

“Do you have anything about this war?” Caspar asked, “dates? When it starts? Where they will go?” 

“I am sorry,” she bowed, “Chieftain has not even spoke a plan of action to me,” Petra touched Caspar bare shoulder, “I swear on my life that I will be uh—“ she paused, “I will be relaying any information I hear to the Lions when orders come. My loyalty lies within Vythethi.” 

“Thank you, Petra,” Caspar lowered his head in submission to the Beta. 

Petra just smiled, untying the silk belt from her waist, folding the fabric gently and pressing it close to her body before handing it to Sylvain. “This is for my dearest rabbit, Bernadetta,” she pressed the fabric into his hands, “I must be leaving, or I fear we will be found. Do look out for the creature by Garreg Mach, Caspar.” 

“I’ll see you during the meeting,” Caspar waved goodbye, watching as the limber woman disappeared back into the brush of the forest. She blended so well, with just a blink of the eye Sylvain had lost her. “That was Petra, Are you okay your neck is bleeding.” 

“I’m okay,” Sylvain brushed the other off, slotting the silk fabric under his arm, “let’s get back to camp, I’m sure Vythethi would be very interested in what we have to tell him.” 

“I’ll dry off faster in the walk,” Caspar agreed picking up his now damp cloak off the grass, throwing it haphazardly on his one shoulder, before starting off. 

As they began walking, Sylvain found himself lost in thought as he stared down at the silk fabric, his fingers dug into the creases, feeling the warmth of the Beta’s body radiating off of it. 

He thought about briefly about Bernadetta and Petra’s relationship, before he couldn’t really put his finger on how they were together, but from their interaction it made him mourn for a relationship like them. He wanted to protect his chosen Omega, to go as far as to throw his own emotions and needs to protect the person he loved. In the day before he promised himself to stay away from Felix, to not cause any issues for the Lion’s camp by pursuing the most elusive of their Omega. 

And yet, here he was. If he was going to get anywhere in life it wasn’t going to watch his Omega be courted by some nobody. He wasn’t going to stand by without doing something. “--Determined.” 

“What?” Sylvain lifted his head to see Caspar smiling at him. 

“I said, you look determined,” He repeated himself with a firm cross of his arms, “I can see your brain is finally working up there.” 

Sylvain scoffed giving Caspar a shove, “Just--” he paused, “Petra just revealed something for me, eh.” 

____

Sitting inside Vythethi’s hut, it felt oddly warm and comforting than a usual Chieftain's hut. Sylvain had been in a few, some discussing his deeds done in camp that weren’t so angelic of him, their huts were enough to make him feel scared. Trophies of battles hung from the walls, he’d even seen a keychain of fingers taken from enemies dangling off a bookshelf. Vythethi’s office on the other hand held a comfortable bed that he was urged to sit on rather than the perfectly good chair that was inches away. 

The bed was soft and had the warm mixture of Lysithea and Vythethi that he’d come to associate as The Head Alpha and his Omega. He would not shy away to say he loved Lysithea like a sister, he would forever bend to the Head Omega no matter what she asked of him. Since he helped her with the laundry she had requested for him to help her every time she had to do laundry. He was so down to spend time with her.

Speaking of the Omega she sat happily beside him on the bed, braiding her long hair into a thick braid. He was doing the other side, hands though sloppy knew how to do a simple braid. Caspar and Vythethi were in deep conversation about Petra, it made him feel left out that he was casted aside to help Lysithea get ready for the morning, but he tried not to dwell on it. 

“I see you glaring,” Lysithea scolded him, tying her braid off with a silk cream ribbon. “You met with Petra as well, yes? Did she have any good words for you.” 

“Won’t Vythethi tell you what happened?” Sylvain muttered bitterly, focusing more on the work than the conversation. 

The Omega laughed though, smothering a hand down his arm, “it’s very rare he tells me anything like this, as much as I love my mate, he treats me like a porcelain doll, a child,” she practically spat the word. 

“Aren’t you young?” He asked taking the offered ribbon. 

“I may be young, but I am well matured than I put forth,” Lysithea answered ferociously, stopping him from creating a knot, rather than a bow with the silk ribbon, “I am supposed to be this Head Omega, I’m the example for everyone of my gender in this camp. And yet people treat me as if I’m a child!” 

As she talked, she made quick hand at the ribbon, giving it a fierce pull to create a beautiful hair piece, “I don’t think you’re a child, just younger than most,” Sylvain soothed her, he leant in hesitantly, but Lysithea was one step ahead of him and quickly dived her head into his neck to scent him, “I see you as my Head Omega, and if others question you due to your age, they’ll have to talk to me.” 

It wasn’t until a wet splash was felt on Sylvain’s chest that he noticed she was crying. “Oh Lysithea,” he purred rubbing her back. 

“My Love, why are you crying?” Vythethi’s voice came from the table in which he was talking with Caspar. All attention on the upset Omega who was blubbering tears all over Sylvain. 

She sniffled, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand, “I’m okay Vythethi, I was just emotional, that’s all,” Lysithea promised, smiling brightly through the tears. 

Sylvain couldn’t help but lay a heavy hand on her head, giving her a pat, “You gotta get those emotions under control, kiddo.” 

With that she burst into more tears, Sylvain jumping away in surprise and Vythethi on his feet to comfort her. “Why are you crying?” Vythethi seemed to be laughing as he gently stroked her head, “Sylvain didn’t hit you that hard, Lysi!” 

“I’m just hungry,” she whined burying her cries in Vythethi’s chest. Sylvain snickered beside her, stroking her back in comfort. 

“Here, Vythethi,” Sylvain stepped in, placing a hand on Lysithea’s head, “I’ll take her to the mess hall and get her fed and you can keep talking to Casper about all that war stuff.” 

The leader paused, face so unreadable that Sylvain was afraid he overstepped his boundary, but instead he gave a warm smile, “thank you Sylvain, do get Lysithea fed.” 

Caspar finally made a noise as he moved a figure on the chess board. It was like some kind of battle map that Sylvain was unfamiliar with. “Make sure Lin is up and getting food as well,” he raised a flippant hand in goodbye, not really looking up since he was too focused on moving the red pawn. 

“Yes, Of course, this is my expert plan to steal Linhardt right under your nose,” Sylvain plotted aloud as Vythethi handed off his cuddly mate to him.

The Alpha let out a fake laugh, Sylvain knew he rolled his eyes not even seeing his face, “I’d like to see you try, we’ll fight during the Alpha festival!” Caspar finally turned with a sparkle in his eyes, fists clenched in anticipation. 

“You and me? Hilarious!” Sylvain slapped his friend on the back, “I’ll search for the next body of water to push you in!” 

“Boys.” Vythethi warned sitting back in his seat heavily, he seemed much more tired than he put on. 

“I’m going, but this isn’t over, Caspar!” Sylvain gave his last thought, pulling Lysithea out of the tent before Caspar could yell anything back. 

While they walked towards the mess hall, the young girl pulled out a silk fabric, gently dabbing away the wetness on her cheeks. “Thank you for coming to my aid, my pregnancy has made me so emotional.” 

He slung his arm around her, pulling Lysithea to his side and scenting her happily. Her scent was so sweet, almost like a slice of cake that his mom would make during the holidays. Because she was mated she had a mingling scent of Vythethi which made her smell like a warm cinnamon cake. 

Sylvain also found that she enjoyed scenting, anyone to be exact. When they entered the mess hall she was greeted enthusiastically by the mass. Omegas corralling her into comforting hugs, questions blasting off about her pregnancy and how she was fairing. Alphas submitted to her without hesitation, clearing a table and another offering a steaming bowl of rabbit soup. 

“Ehh,” she deflated seeing the bowl, “is there anything sweet in the kitchen?” 

The Alpha who brought the food faltered in his step, “I-“ he started unsure what to say, “isn’t it a little early for sweets?” 

“I’ve learned it’s never too early for sweets,” a voice chimed into the conversation. Sylvain knew that voice anywhere, a scent of warm honey that oozed out of a busy hive was his Felix. Ah, he meant Felix, not his… yet. He turned to see the Omega had fluffed in a sort of angry fashion, but much to Sylvain’s pleasure Linhardt was with him so he didn’t have to search that one down. “Go ask Bernadetta for cake,” 

When the Alpha didn’t move, Sylvain clapped his hands together impatiently, “go! Go get your Head Omega what she wants!” 

And that got the other to scramble away, Sylvain trying to stifle his laughter behind his fist as Lysithea happily ate the soup. “Thank you Felix, Sylvain,” she praises the two, Felix leaning to scent her before sitting beside her on the bench. 

“I am fatefully unprepared when it comes to Alphas, like that,” Linhardt added into the conversation with a sleepy yawn, “I’m going to nap here.” 

It wasn’t even a question or a request, it was a statement as he laid his upper body on the wooden table. “In the loud mess hall? you can sleep anywhere.” Lysithea shook her head in shock. 

Sylvain stood up, sliding across the table in a less than regal fashion to get on the other side. Banging his hands on the table beside Linhardt, he simply raised his head, unfocused blinking at him, “Linhardt! Just the Omega I wanted to see!” 

“Sylvain, Just the Alpha I can’t see,” Linhardt responded back in a less than enthusiastic way. A Beta had been passing them at the time with a tray of the stew, Sylvain swiped the entire tray, setting it haphazardly on the table and sliding the two Omegas the meal. 

Thrusting the wooden spoon in Linhardt’s hand, he directed the hand towards the bowl, “I have direct orders from your Alpha to make sure you eat. You know how Caspar can be!”

“Oh great,” Linhardt rolled his eyes, sleepily resting his head in his hand as he spooned the soup into his mouth. 

Felix stared down at the bowl, then back at Sylvain with a snarl of the lip, “and why are you forcing me to eat then? I never eat breakfast.” 

“Well as Alpha of the table,” he started in a boastful tone, ignoring the groan from all three of them, “I need you all to grow strong! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! It gets your strength up and keeps you sated!” 

“I feel a lecture coming on,” Felix muttered. 

Sylvain bursted in a helpful lecture, something his mom would always go on about when Miklan would skip breakfast to tend to the field. Bringing up that part it made Lysithea pause, “who is Miklan, Sylvain?” 

He paused, almost like all the word vomit he was letting out was like poison. It felt like it. The name bearing down on his skull as he thought of the man. Thankfully, Bernadetta had came out of the kitchen with a couple of slices of cake to distract Lysithea from her question. 

The Head Omega let out a childish giggle, clapping her hands together and practically bouncing in place as the spongy delicacy was placed in front of her. “H-Here you go Lysithea!” Bernadetta smiled widely, “I made this early this morning so I hope I didn’t mess it up!” 

Lysithea gave a skeptical eye, before slicing off a large piece and sticking it in her mouth. She let out an excited hum, causing Bernadetta to sigh in relief, “this is so good! You make the best cake, maybe even better than me!” She praised. 

“You’re going to make me cry, thank you!” Bernadetta let out a soft whine, setting the plate down to scrub at her face. 

At that moment, a certain fabric on Sylvain’s person suddenly felt very heavy. “Oh!” He gasped, causing all the attention turn to him as he pulled at the magenta scarf, “this morning Caspar and I went on the border patrol and we met with Petra,” at the name of her name, Bernadetta let out a soft whine, “she told me to give this to you, her…” he stopped trying to remember the pet name Petra had called her, “her rabbit!” 

The scarf was ripped from his hands, Bernadetta putting it up to her nose to take a long smell. Big tears were coming out of her eyes as she attacked Sylvain in a hug, blubbering her thanks. 

Gently rubbing her back it made Sylvain feel more at home, a tribe feeling. To be around so many Omegas that actually liked him and not for his looks, but for his personality. The dynamic felt far too distant to his liking. Bernadetta collected herself slowly, Lysithea demanding that she stay for breakfast so they could enjoy the cake together. 

He had to agree the cake was really good, the icing delicate and the sponge bouncy. “Do you not like the cake?” Sylvain turned to Felix who had not moved to take a piece of the platter. Linhardt was fast asleep on the table so that explained why he didn’t grab a piece. 

Felix eyes peered from the bowl, it melted Sylvain’s worry, “I just don’t like sweets,” he responded flippantly, “I have to be in the mood to actually enjoy it.” 

“Strange isn’t it?” Lysithea jeered, poking Felix in the side, “he hates sweets! Who could hate sweets!” 

“Just one bite?” Bernadetta begged, the magenta scarf now loosely tied around her neck, it was quite fashionable. Felix whined, something that was rather cute. 

Taking a piece of cake from his plate, Sylvain offered the piece, fork poised right at his mouth. “Take a bite!” He peer pressured excitedly. 

A heavy blush appeared on Felix’s cheeks as he looked over the fork at the Alpha who was practically bouncing with excitement. Now that they were so close to each other, the scent was suffocating to say the least. He smelt like summer rain, something so refreshing and soft like linens just washed and hung on the rack to dry. 

When he met the Alpha he had a different scent, something dwelling like a hurricane that was anxiety ridden. It was unlike him to have his mood swayed by an Alpha, but the sweet scent made him open his mouth and accept the fork gently being placed against his tongue. 

It was a good cake, but it wasn’t as good as Sylvain being happy, that was great. 

____

Sylvain let out a breath of hot air, swiping the back of his arm against his sweaty forehead. He just felt hot, Dimitri always looked so cool when he shook the sweat from his hair, he just marked it as royal magic or something. By now, Sylvain lost count in the days spent in the Lion’s camp, but slowly he was creating a sort of schedule. He’d wake up in his hut by Caspar to do border patrol, when they get back they meet up with the other Alphas to begin a hunt. 

That was when he felt so free, wielding his axe and teeth on display as they found dinner for the night. Sometimes he’d get into fights with Dimitri or Caspar, with all those Alpha pheromones running high, but they had created a friendship. After the hunt is breakfast, he’d usually help Bernadetta take some of the meat down to Garreg Mach to feed the Elders and also to shamelessly try to meet some of the others from the different tribes. 

In the Elder’s camp was a young girl named Flayn, with beautiful cyan ringlets. She was oddly formal, but very pleased to see Bernadetta every morning. Sometimes they’d meet up with Ignatz from the Deer tribe who was always ecstatic about the morning scenery. On the occasion they’d meet a very annoying orange haired man who was very adamant on Sylvain remembering that his name Ferdinand Von Aegir. 

Then he’d train for the warrior test that he had no clue what it was about. When he asked those who passed they’d simply not talk about it, apparently it was very sacred to perform the test. Mercedes told him that Vythethi would take him to The Cave of Sothis and the Goddesses would watch over him while he performed the test, but that’s all she’d reveal. 

Sylvain was utterly unprepared in his brain. Was there a written test, would he be tested on how well he held his axe? Would the Goddess be brutally honest or would he fight her. All of it made his body spike up in anxiety. 

In the practice ground, he swung around his axe, practicing the different spins and how hard he could slam it in the dummy filled with rice. With one hard hit, the wooden axe sliced open the rucksack’s stitch and rice began spilling out like a waterfall of blood. Turning around with pride spilling from his charismatic smile, he made eye contact with Felix who had been watching him. 

“That was a good hit,” Felix praised, which was a very high praise since he never gave out many compliments. Even to his own students that learned off of him for their own test. 

Sylvain discarded his fur cloak off his shoulder, laying the heavy item out on the grass and not the sand he stood on. Vythethi explained it was a little easier on the body to practice hand to hand combat on sand rather than flat ground. “Thanks Felix!” He beamed at the praise, his scent sweet like cake, “I’ll hold your praise close to my heart.” 

A little flirt, of course he’d do that. Felix rolled his eyes harshly, a heavy breath coming out of his mouth. “You’re welcome,” he said, against better judgement to kick Sylvain’s knee in, “Don’t use that useless flirting with me,” he responded hotly though, “all you are is some rogue, sing your sweet song to an Omega who thinks you’re more than just a pile of shit.” 

“You wound me, Fe,” Sylvain whined pressing a hand to his heart, “everyone likes my flirting, they think it’s cute, but not as cute as you.” 

The dark haired man sliced the air with his sword, Sylvain just missing the sharp iron blade that would have cut his stomach open just like the dummy, “I am not cute,” he stated firmly, eyes blazing with fire, “call me that again and I will not miss next time.” 

He laughed though, shaking the fear off much to Felix’s further anger, “you’re not cute,” he started, “you’re like an angry little kitten, it’s adorable.” 

Just as the words left his mouth he was tackled to the ground. With no sword and just fist, Felix really packed an evil punch. Sylvain let out a chuckle, catching each offending fist that neared his face with his own hand. They tousled until Sylvain was able to twist them over, straddling Felix by the hips and locking his wrists above the other’s head. 

“Let me go,” Felix demanded, though his cheeks were red from the undesirable position. 

“I just wanted to ask a question,” Sylvain feigned innocence, this scene had played over and over before in his brain, but now it was really happening. He was so close! 

“Eh!” A yelp was heard and Sylvain’s plan of finally asking Felix to make him an article of clothing was so spoiled. With a well placed knee, Felix got out of the hold and Sylvain was left with an empty feeling and a pain in his gut. 

Rolling over he laid in the sand clutching his stomach. “Lysithea! What are you doing here,” Felix bit harshly at the person who had walked in on something so intimate. Looking up from the ground Sylvain couldn’t help, but compare the Head Omega to a Goddess. 

She should of been with her flowing white hair that was waving around in the wind free from her usual tight braid. On her head was also a sparkling circlet colored a shiny silver that arched into an upside down crescent moon shape and the base around was like twisting vines. One expensive blue gem hung from the circlet that rested gently at the bridge of her nose freely dancing across her pale skin. 

Quickly standing from the ground, Sylvain shook off the sand from his body causing a cloud to appear around him. “What’s with the get up,” he asked with a flirtatious smile, “though I’m not complaining, you look as beautiful as ever your highness.” 

“Thank you Sylvain, I’m flattered you like it,” Lysithea smiled tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear, “did you not know that today is the half moon, we have the summer meeting today!” 

“That’s today!” Sylvain blanched, self consciously taking a sniff of his armpit, “I would of washed if I knew it was so soon, I need to impress all those Omegas.” 

Felix clicked his tongue in annoyance, crossing his arms bitterly, “it’s not safe for you to be at the training ground, Lysithea,” he scolded the girl, pushing Sylvain out of the way to get her full attention, “What if you got hit with something and got injured, or the baby.” 

Now that the Omega was only wearing a drapery of expensive silks, he could see her stomach was much bigger than he thought she was coming along. Lysithea though gave the other a narrowed look, “there is absolutely no one here, but you and your little crush,” she hissed, Felix’s cheeks going red with blush and Sylvain following in suit, “Vythethi told me to fetch the both of you so you won't forget the meeting. It is your first Sylvain, Vythethi wanted to talk to you about the rules.” 

“There’s rules?” Sylvain cocked his head. 

Felix let out a great sigh, “of course there are rules moron.” 

“If only I could be your moron,” Sylvain purred back, earning himself a sharp hit to his already injured stomach. 

“Stop fighting, you both behave like children!” Lysithea hissed grasping at Sylvain’s hand, “let’s go, I don’t want to keep Vythethi waiting.” 

“Wait, Wait!” He pulled away from her to retreat back to Felix. The Omega stood there, fists clenched at his side as Sylvain leaned in close, lips inches away from his ear. “I wanted to ask you something, remember?” 

“Yes I remember,” Felix sighed pushing Sylvain away from his ear that was red with blush. 

“Sylvain please, we have little time,” Lysithea hissed, obviously not in a good mood today, “can you not ask Felix later tonight, this is very important!” 

Felix seemed to deflate as Sylvain pulled away, a defeated look on his face. “Please, I wish to talk to you after the meeting. Wait for me?” 

He wanted to say no, wanted to throw sand in the Alpha’s face, but he nodded. Sylvain sent a thumbs up to him, before following after Lysithea.

Linhardt was going to get an ear of this tonight. 

____ 

This is the reader’s note, so if you don’t care you can skip, I won’t get offended! Today I bring to you two drawings I did of Lysithea and Marianne. I had doodled her before in her little circlet, but hopefully this illustration will help you imagine it better. Marianne I drew with a hood, more Anglo-Saxon fashion UwU 

[Lysithea! ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TebSP1oQS1sApAT7V_gwjmC4T4xEH8Es/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Marianne! ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xoYGxOGOf_trOq3VUIFWanl8w8_PvnVG/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoyed my drawings! I’m building more plot up and I have a clear direction of where I’m taking this... drum roll please!!! WAR!! Oh... yeah sorry lmfao!! 
> 
> 🌸 Leave a comment below if you need any clarification, praise, or just wanna say hi!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain’s first clan meeting is a lot more lively than he thought it would be. As well as his own biology pulling him closer and closer to felix

Felix hated gossip, in every way he was an Omega, it was ingrained in his blood to sit down with those who bring him comfort and have discussion over tea. HOWEVER, it wasn’t gossip. No. It was just tea and sometimes they’d talk about certain stuff that could be defined as gossip, but he never reclined in the talk. Ever. 

At the small table, Felix snuffed cautiously in the tea in front of him, before sipping. It was a fruit blend of course. Ashe, a Beta, was serving today so it made it pretty clear he’d pick something sweet. Linhardt was also at the table, his hand skating across the rim of the cup until he was sure he had the handle. His fingers lifted to touch his pursed lips and waited until he felt the rim to take a lounged sip, “A nice blend,” he said absentmindedly. 

“This has to be one of my favorites of every tea you have brought,” Annette gushed over the cup, “What kind of blend is it?” 

“Sweet apple,” Ashe smiled stirring his drink with a small spoon. 

“Do you honestly need that much sugar?” Felix chastised as he watched Ashe not stop with his third spoonful. 

Linhardt laughed beside him, shaking his head at Ashe’s gasp of hurt from his words. “It wouldn’t be sweet apple without the sugar.” 

“At this rate its going to be only sweet tea,” Annette giggled, stealing the spoon from Ashe to pour her spoonful of sugar in her tea. 

They fell into a soft silence of whispers, it made Felix’s right eye twitch from the upcoming spew of gossip he was going to listen on his own accord. “Felix, give me a cookie, please,” Linhardt broke him out of the trance, palm outstretched for the upcoming treat. 

“No, get it yourself,” Felix snipped as he reached across the table to the cookie tray and laid a sugar cookie on his friend’s hand. 

Linhardt smiled, fingers closing on the treat, “What type is this, Felix?” 

“Sugar, Bernadette put icing on them too.”

He took a bite, humming at the taste, before breaking the cooking into half, “Do indulge yourself as well, I’m sure you’ll love it.” 

“This table is a crime scene of sugar,” Ashe muttered in an empty tone. 

Felix had already declined Linhardt who happily munched on the other piece he was offering. “It’s unlike you to like something that sweet, Lin?” He remarked, “I gave you the sweetest cookie as a jest and here you are happily enjoying the treat.” 

There was a pause, Linhardt hand poised to put the cookie in his mouth, but he stopped like a startled child caught in the act. “I am enjoying a sweet cookie, am I not? Leave me be Felix, or I shall start my interrogations about Sylvain.” 

The tea that Felix had drank immediately twisted down the wrong pipe, his cheeks bursting with a crimson patch as he coughed, “Linhardt!” He yelped through rasps. 

“Sylvain...” Annette smirked collecting a pile of cookies on a small plate, “I’ve heard of the Alpha, I heard he’s so romantic.” 

“Don’t gush about him like that,” Felix was quick to growl, barring his small canines at the other. 

Ashe let out a laugh at that, pushing the Omega in the shoulder to knock it off, “look at you, already getting defensive of your Alpha.” 

“I hate this, I hate you all,” Felix voiced leaning back in his seat, “I should just have Vythethi send you straight to your pack,” he aimed towards Linhardt since he was the only one who wasn’t native born. 

“You’d be so lonely without me,” Linhardt cooed, “tonight is the meeting anyways, so you might not even see me.” 

It was customary at meetings for packs to sit together, even if they transferred from recruitment. Caspar wasn’t very happy about it, but who was Linhardt to voice when he couldn’t even see the crowd. At high rise they would start their trek to Garreg Mach, but for now Linhardt was going to indulge with his friends. 

They talked more, Ashe relaying the story of how his Alpha had chewed out Dedue the night they brought in Sylvain for making him stay out and then when the red head Alpha was brought up they were back at teasing Felix. 

Annette was a flutter of giggles as she saddled up against Felix to tell the group about her talk with another Omega in the deer tribe who gave her all the details on how to have a successful heat. 

Felix wondered his cheeks could get any redder as he slyly hid the flush behind the rim of his tea cup. He felt like a prude, when Annette had asked Linhardt how was bedding Caspar and Felix’s cheeks turned the same color as the poppy flowers in the field around them. 

“This is highly inappropriate,” he scolded feverishly to Annette, “you can’t ask a mated Omega about their bedroom life!” 

“Oh now, it’s in good fun,” Linhardt brushed him off, “I don’t do a thing, Annette, Caspar loves for me to just lay back and let him do the work-“ 

“Goddess, help me,” Felix cried to the sky. 

“What?” Linhardt raises a poised eyebrow. 

His eye was twitching in annoyance, “I do not want to hear you talk about your dolt of a mate in bed. Now I’m imaging Caspar naked, oh my,” Felix cheeks were so red. 

A cold hand pressed up to his back, a shiver running down his spine as he patted the hand away to not meet his friend’s gaze, but look up and see a slightly damp Sylvain staring down at him. 

“Sylvain!” Felix yelped in surprise, Annette ooed in her seat, dodging the offending hand that tried to slap her. 

“Is Sylvain here,” Linhardt remarked in all casualness, “I didn’t smell him coming up here.” 

“You weren’t listening in on our conversation,” Felix snipped harshly brushing the cold hand away from his neck. It was so close to his scent gland, how could Sylvain just touch him so intimately, “Don’t touch my neck,” he added. 

“Am I interrupting,” He asked obviously, “I just smelled your distress and I was coming to see if you were okay.” 

His cheeks, who were traitors, flared up. Annette gasped like the hopeless romantic she was. “I’m fine,” Felix drilled into the dumb alpha’s head, “my friends were teasing me, I’m sorry.” 

Silently he bowed his head, an alpha shouldn’t be worrying about him like that. It was like how Vythethi could walk into camp and know immediately that Lysithea was distress. It must of smelled bad if Sylvain could scent him all the way from the bathing hole. 

“Hey, don’t apologize, it’s not like you,” Sylvain laughed, when Felix looked up he saw there was a slight flush now on Sylvain’s cheeks, “if it helps I was coming to grab you guys anyways, we’ll be marching soon.” 

“Thank you for relaying the information,” Ashe smiled, standing up from his seat to brush off the crumbs that were piling on his lap. 

“Come walk with me okay?” Sylvain’s voice was softer as he addressed Felix, “I’ll be waiting by the front entrance.” 

“Don’t expect me to be there,” he bit back, making the Alpha laugh, retreating away from the gossip grounds with a wave of the hand. 

“Oh he’s dreamy,” Annette whispered, hands clasped at her breasts as she swayed back and forth. 

A possessive growl took over Felix as he glared at the girl, “he’s a nightmare that’s what he is.” 

“It’s strange, I didn’t smell him coming up,” Linhardt repeated for the second time, standing from his seat with a pursed look, something was ticking away in his brain. 

“Maybe you have an illness coming to the surface,” Ashe offered taking the blind omega’s arm, bumping their heads together affection. 

“You did eat a lot of sweet cookies,” Felix agreed, avoiding hand that came to swipe at him, “when we sit next time I’ll tell you how to lose all that weight you’re gaining!” 

Linhardt let out a growl, his own canines popping out towards Felix who flippantly avoided the anger towards him, “I may not be able to smell Sylvain, but I can smell you.” 

Detaching from Ashe’s arm, Linhardt precisely swiped a clawed hand out at Felix who yelped at the contact to his hand. “Linhardt!” He fumed, bringing the now bloody hand to mouth to sheepishly lick his wound. 

Without even a word, the Omega left in an even bigger huff than the whole scene. Of course, they did sometimes play fight, but never claws out. He couldn’t even count on his fingers the times that they actually drew blood, but here he was with a dripping cut. 

“Oh my!” Annette was no help as she brushed heavily to his side to hopefully calm down the anger that was bursting off in layers, “I’ll go get Merci!” And she was off to find their medic who was probably packing up her supplies for the trek. 

Ashe was after her, at his side to view the cut. The beta led him to sit down on a stump. “Don’t be mad, maybe you just struck a nerve.” 

“Linhardt doesn’t have nerves,” Felix bit back immediately, “He doesn’t lash out like that, something is up with him.” 

“If there is something, give him some time!” Ashe helpfully added with a pat to the leg. 

Before Felix could theorize an idea of what the fuck was going on with his best friend, Mercedes was in sight with Annette in tow. “Felix!” She called waving her hand, “I’ll have to heal your wound on the walk or we’ll be held back! Come over here!” 

And here he was stalking towards her, anyone could tell in a five mile radius that he wasn’t very happy. The light haired Omega cooed to him about how it was rather deep, but he was going to live (eye roll) and she didn’t have to cut his hand off. 

Mercedes was sweet, but she had a knack to be more of a mother than a friend at small injuries. It felt much bigger, the claw marks being hidden by the gauze, but pulsed under it like a storm brewing. 

As they walked, Annette tried to cheer him up with a few flora that was scattered around the path, putting her finds in his shirt pocket with a bright smile. He couldn’t say no to her, so he just allowed her to continue. 

“Felix, hey!” Before he could get away he saw Sylvain approaching him, his scenting felt like a warm hug during the circumstance. The pinch in his shoulder completely disappeared at the sight of his- the Alpha. “What happen about our meeting at the front of the gate.” 

“Oh, I uh, slipped,” Felix gave a half assed response as he showed the Alpha his hand. 

Sylvain scent went from calming to almost suffocating as he brought Felix’s hand up to his face and rubbed his scent all over the gauze, “I never thought you’d be clumsy,” the Alpha laughed with a slight flush to his face, “don’t worry, the rock that gave you this wound will face my wrath when we get back.” 

“Idiot,” Felix finally felt a smile tug on his lips as he found himself collapsing into Sylvain’s warm chest. Today had just taken a weird turn and he just needed some scenting from him, especially. 

It was like no other feeling he ever had, it was like no other Alpha’s scent would do. It felt even repulsive to think any other scent could sate him like Sylvain’s. Standing close, he slotted himself in the space beside Sylvain, the alpha’s hands instantly steadying him with a firm hand wrapped around his waist. 

“I’ll walk with you.” No embarrassment, no ugly words in his head about submitting like this. It was what both his Omega and himself wanted. 

Sylvain beamed up at him with a smile as bright as the sun, to have Felix willingly come to him and try to scent him. To fill the time, Sylvain relayed his day with all the dramatics to keep the other entertained.

Previously in the day Vythethi grilled him with all the camp rules, even bringing out some ye olde tome with all the rules he just spouted written down conveniently. Apparently the old chieftain of the Lion tribe, Eagle tribe, and the Deer tribe all got together and created the Garreg Mach government. 

Or what ever kind of semblance a government could be (sexism, racism, classisms, the whole shish kabob was there). It made Sylvain head swim with all the expectations he had to meet at the first meeting. Of course Vythethi had promised he wasn’t grading, he still wanted to impress him. 

He went to the pond after Lysithea had remarked he may want to get a fresh smell before they embarked. He didn’t even need to smell himself to know that he probably was a deadly mixture of rogue and lion at this point. 

Feverishly he washed, hands paused at his back at the risen scar that was just on the back of his shoulder. Miklan. His hand retreated quickly away like it physically scorched him. He hated his bare chest. 

Shaking himself free of the hot shame that waved over him when the scent of soft honey seemed to embrace him. As he pulled himself from water, shaking his hair out and patting dry his skin with a short furred pelt was when the scent became thicker, drastically souring with every beat of his heart. 

Felix. His thoughts stopped. His Omega, he was in trouble. Buttoning his shirt and tying his pants as quickly as he could, he threw his pelt over one shoulder as he followed the scent towards the small gathering spot located within the Lion territory. 

The sun was like liquid gold, flowing down on the high stump that acted as a table. It was covered with a white linen that was decorated with precise needle work to protect the treats from touching nature. The grey haired beta, Ashe, his mind jogged for him, was happily pouring tea in the terra-cotta cup in front of him. 

Felix back was towards him, but the unease was wavering over him like a pulsing wound, his legs took him without thought. 

“What?” Linhardt snipped at Felix who had his hands up to cover his cheeks. 

“I do not want to hear you talk about your dolt of a mate in bed. Now I’m imaging Caspar naked, oh my,” Felix feverishly bit back. A soft smile gracing Sylvain lips to know the Omega was only being teased. 

His hand gently rested right on the back of his neck, so close to the gland right under his ear. It was because that fickle thing that he even could find Felix. 

From just the contact of his hand sent the other yelping forward hands ready to fight until they made eye contact. “Sylvain!” The way he said his name, oh it made the Alpha purr inside him, “were you listening to our conversation?” 

He swiped at the little redhead Omega beside him who was a giggle mess. He must of been the highlight of the gossip if she was even red to see him. Linhardt had also said something, but Sylvain was too busy to care about anyone else in the situation. 

“Don’t touch my neck,” Felix was barely over a mumble as he brushed the hand gently away with a silk-like touch. 

“You could smell me all the way from the river?” The real time Felix had stopped Sylvain in his story that was overlapping with the current one.

“Yeah it was real strong,” Sylvain admitted, “I almost tripped getting in my pants before I went to find you, thought something bad happened. Then it did when you apologized.” 

“I can’t apologize?” Felix asked scandalized, a hand pressed to his chest. 

The Alpha turned to him, the sun was shining through the leaves to create a sort of pattern across his handsome face. “It doesn’t fit you, Fe,” his hand was warm as he skirted up Felix’s cheek and up to the crown of his head where his ponytail poked outside. The man’s larger hand carding in the soft locks of his hair.

Maybe the world should have just opened up and swallowed Felix at that moment. He was a strong Omega, one of the best of the best and here he was being struck by saint Cupid’s arrow. His heart sped up as he quickly batted the hand away, his claws out. 

Claws. Almost immediately the thought hit him the sharp needles were pulled back in his cuticles. Sylvain hadn’t noticed though, he was too busy laughing and greeting people. 

The other people had almost made Felix jump out of his skin. He felt almost in his own world when he was in the Alpha’s embrace. Their scent mingling safely together to create a room of their own. There had to be something that caused this, some weird biology thing that made Felix submit like this. There had to be!

They had made it to Garreg Mach, in record time than Felix could actually remember, probably faster since he dislocated most of the time. They walked through the monastery’s gate, the looming walls enclosing everyone in a foreground theater. 

Just the sight of it was enough to make Felix already bored. The theater was in the land right in the middle of all the clans and was the dramatics of every middle aged omega’s dream. On the stage was a long table, already seated was Rhea, Alpha Archbishop, her aid Seteth another Alpha, and flanking her other side was Catherine her holy knight, you guessed it, another alpha. 

The representatives of Omegas in the court was thin. The only ones who were allowed at the table were mated Omegas to the government’s official. Lysithea being a good example, she was Omegean but she was given a seat, because she was Vythethi’s mate. 

Though, they were just kind of stood there like eye candy to the crowd. The Omega was directed to stand on the left of their Alpha, for the second in command stood on the right. If the second in command had an Omega he or she would have to stand behind them. 

Flayn, the Omega sister of Seteth was standing behind the high church officials. She wasn’t allowed to speak, an Omega was never allowed to voice their opinion. It pissed Felix to the high heaven. 

“Ah look there is Caspar,” Sylvain smiles excitedly at the blue haired Alpha, he spotted sitting on one of the curved benches at the base of the stage. Felix, still in thought, was pulled immediately, with no question of if he wanted to visit Caspar. 

“Hey!” Sylvain said louder this time, waving excitedly at the other who waved back with much enthusiasm. 

Caspar stood up from the bench, embracing the other tightly to mutually scent. Felix peered over the two alphas to look over at Linhardt who was basically hidden by his alpha unless he stood up.

He didn’t look much phase, only lost in thought so Felix decided that he’d give the other Omega time. 

“Look, I sat us right on the border, since I felt you’d be lonely,” the two alphas took a seat so Felix followed them to sit beside Sylvain. He made no move to talk to Linhardt, the wound on his hand was a constant pulse of what happened before they left. 

Linhardt better had a real good explanation for his lash out or Felix was going to be pissed. “You’ve been quiet,” Caspar had addressed Felix with a lopsided smile, “how was the walk up? It’s a shame we can’t walk alongside the clan. Linhardt would of been better company than Sylvain.” 

No he wouldn’t, not right now, Felix wanted to hiss back, but he pushed it down in his stomach. Sylvain had looked back at him, eyes searching him like he knew there was something underlying. “I suppose so,” he could only come to think of saying and gave a noncommittal shrug. 

Before Caspar could start his swell of questions, that the two could already see on the bridge of his tongue, a Beta approached the two, “Caspar, Sylvain,” she greeted them, her wine colored hair twirled back in an intricate braid, “I bring welcomeness, how are you, friends.” 

“Petra! I’ve been good!” Caspar grinned, turning to Linhardt to brush him gently out of thought, “Linhardt, Petra is here.” 

Linhardt lifted his head, milky eyes drawn in her direction. Even without sight he seemed to pick her apart, by just the twitch of the nose, “good morning, how have things been in Eagles?” 

She took a seat, straddling the border, “very well! I’m having great happiness from the summer’s kill, everything is so lazy even a pup could catch it!” 

“I’ll have to test your theory,” Linhardt politely bowed his head towards the older. Now he had to be a good Omega, Felix bristled at the display. Sylvain was the only one who kept looking at him with those eyes, like he could smell even the slightest difference in his scent. It was so irritating! 

Petra talked some more, other Eagle members came up to talk to Caspar, only engaging with Linhardt when they saw fit or when his mate engaged him. It was like the Eagles to completely brush over an Omega, it’s better to be seen in that tribe rather than heard. 

Felix didn’t think he would have survived with an Eagle upbringing, everything would of been too strict without Vythethi’s guiding hand. 

At the cue of his thoughts, Alpha Rhea rose from her lounged position, everyone following in suite to sit so she would be the tallest Alpha. Felix felt his hand be grasped by Sylvain, turning to look over at the Alpha who gave him a slight smile. 

“Welcome tribes, I now call upon those who lead to make their way up to the stage so we may start our meeting.” 

From the crowds, surfaced groups of people. Sylvain’s eyes were following Vythethi when he came forth, helping Lysithea up the steps with Dimitri hot on her heels. When she stumbled a bit, he was there to catch her, the two alphas ushering her to sit down. 

Rhea gave the three a pointed look as Vythethi pulled out the seat and his Omega was sat there rather than himself. It was as if Lysithea was the Head of the tribe, it was funny to think. Vythethi stood to her left with Dimitri flanking her right. The next on the stage, taking the seat farthest from Rhea was a tribe dressed in yellow. 

Their Alpha was tan, skin almost a bronze in the light as he gave a very charismatic smile. His brown curls spilling from the headscarf that wrapped around his head like a crown. He sat in the seat beside Lysithea turning to her to give her a bright smile. 

Standing on his right was an Alpha with long purple hair, he smiled and waved at the crowd, seeming to fit up on the stage. On their left was the only Omega, a woman with soft pink hair draped over her shoulder. She wore a dress of luxury beading and gold jewelry. 

The last to enter the stage was enough to make Caspar stiffen beside him. The Alpha was a woman, Edelgard he remembered her name. She looked to be a furious one at that, her hair decorated up in a crown and a look of determination. Beside her and taking her left was a shadowy figure that just seemed to loom. 

It was a person, Sylvain knew that, but the way the gaunt skeleton of an Alpha presence was enough to send a piece of fear in him. The dark Alpha lifted his hand to rest on the back of Edelgard’s throne, his whole arm painted black with tribal paint. It was like he just dived his hand in someone’s chest and pulled out the victim's heart. 

On her left was... that’s Ferdinand! He couldn’t miss that bastard anywhere. His sunny smile was bright on his face and long orange hair pulled away to rest high on the crown of his head. He wasn’t a beta, he had thought, now in the regal dress and hair shown so beautifully he had to be an Omega. 

“Hubert,” Caspar snarl was on cue as he pointed to the dark man, “Edelgard,” he pointed to the woman in the center, “Ferdinand,” he finished lamely with a jab to the Omega. 

“Ferdinand is an Omega? I thought he was a beta?” Sylvain whispered back as Rhea began her speech. 

It fell on deaf ears to the alphas who were huddled close to speak, “Yeah, he’s kind of a bitch if anything. I didn’t know you met.” 

“When I helped Bernie give the offerings to the tribe leaders,” he explained with a flippant hand, “we didn’t really talk, he just introduced himself.” 

Caspar eyes went back up the group, eyebrows arched, “I’m surprised Edelgard took a mate. She’s still new to her rulership, since her father recently passed away.” 

“A shame,” Linhardt interrupted the two with a pointed look, “to anyone, but stop gossiping.” 

“People are starting to notice,” Felix jumped in with a subtle squeeze to Sylvain’s hand. 

Straightening himself from the slight hunch to talk to Caspar, his eyes scanned those on the stage, “right, sorry,” he muttered, Caspar echoing his words to Linhardt before glaring back up at his stage. If looks could kill, that Hubert guy would have dropped dead. 

The head Alpha had than allowed herself to stand down, before she instructed the tribe chieftains to stand and give their report. “Who shall go first?” Vythethi had a slight teasing muse in his voice as he looked down the table at Edelgard and back to the dark skinned Alpha. 

“Claude should go,” Edelgard snickered behind a gloved hand as the Alpha, now addressed as his name, squawked in surprise. 

“Thanks for exposing my neck, Edel dearest,” he sneered, not missing the laugh of the two, “the deer tribe has been prospering, for the summer has brought along new doe to our territory to have their young. We’ve eaten well these past days.” 

His right hand Alpha purred in happiness as the Omega grinned, “as well as new births coming soon, I can see the Lions will be welcoming a new lineage with our packmate Lysithea.” 

It almost slipped his mind that the girl wasn’t even from the Lion’s tribe to begin with. She bowed her head in thanks, no words leaving her mouth. “In all days too soon,” Vythethi added with a comforting hand on her shoulder, “in the Lion tribe we are ecstatic for our Head Omega to be lifted of the burden of carrying for so long.” 

The people around him voiced their thanks and happiness, Lysithea up top on the stage flushed at the attention. “Omega Lysithea,” Rhea came in firm, “here at Garreg Mach we wish for your quickest recovery as well as a healthy Alpha pup.” 

She mouthed her thanks, but still didn’t speak. “Any new signs of life in the Eagle?” Claude had taunted with a flippant hand towards the woman. 

“Absolutely, it’s summer is it not?” She answered hotly, brushing an elegant fringe behind her shoulder, “however no one on my court here is expecting.” 

Her voice was more pointed to the crowd with a nod, “any surprises, Ferdinand?” The purple haired alpha snickered beside Claude. The Omega shook his head, bowing his head to him. “Shame,” He muttered. 

“I have something I wish to bring up,” Vythethi raised his hand in acknowledgement to the bickering sides, “Edelgard, I am unsure if you know but one of your generals had relayed to my scouts that you have been finding carcasses near Garreg Mach border.” 

“I am aware,” she nodded towards him, “I sent my general to search for one of the lions to see if they were the ones doing it. You do know it’s illegal to hunt on the monastery's sacred ground. Right?” 

“No, we aren’t the culprits,” Vythethi said firmly, “I’ve checked multiple times for where our scouts and hunters have traveled and none have made the whole trek down to Garreg Mach.” 

“You were here early in the month,” Hubert finally chipped in, Ferdinand’s hands were placed behind his back, but he saw a hand retreating in the position, he must have notified the alpha to speak, “the new alpha in your tribe, the rogue.” 

If Sylvain had ears they’d be flat to his head. He didn’t even have to look around to know eyes of every tribe were staring at him. It was only Vythethi’s gaze to him in the crowd to calm his anxieties and Felix’s hand pressed in his own. 

It was very subtle, but he felt Felix’s hand move from the grip down to his scent gland on the inside of his wrist. His thumb massaged soothing circles as he puffed his chest out to anyone who dared to sneer at the new alpha. 

Vythethi eyes were still on him in the crowd, they were hard in thought, “we were not hunting, we were rescuing the alpha. Linhardt told us of the prophecy.” 

“Omega Linhardt, yes, the Prophet,” Edelgard repeated her eyes finding olive haired omega who sat without a care in the world. 

“I hardly believe that,” Hubert was the one to egg on the argument, eyes narrowed at Vythethi, “you were probably using the scent from the rescue to blend the attack on the sacred animals of the church.” 

“I don’t know why you are trying to attack me right now,” Vythethi bared his teeth at the taller. 

Before they could continue the hot debate, Sylvain feeling like he was watching tennis as he bounced from each side, Rhea raised her hand to silence them. 

“Hey guys,” Claude voice was light as he looked at the leaders who were growing loud with anger, “let’s chill for a second, no need to get all up and arms over hunting stuff.”

Hubert let out a noise of displeasure, turning it towards the Omega who stood beside him, “speak.” 

Ferdinand gaped at him, before the same word was shouted back at him. “I know the lions are harboring Bernadetta!” He yelped, an uneasiness filling the entire theater, “I saw her with the rogue! You told us Bernadetta ran away.” 

“She did run away!” Vythethi yelled over. 

“No she did not! Do you hardly believe our Bernadetta would of had the guts to run!” Ferdinand sneered back, like he wasn’t addressing the chieftain of the Lion tribe, but a mere child who was caught in a big lie, “you conspired to take away so many important people to Edelgard’s Court. Our second in command general, our prophet, our best archer, even our entertainers, are you waiting until there is no more of her court.” 

“Stand down, Ferdinand,” Claude’s voice edged in. 

“Don’t stand down, Ferdinand,” Edelgard snarled back, “you don’t tell our Omegas what to do.” 

“Ferdinand, please,” Lysithea voice was quiet in the crossfire currently going on, “stand down you are breaking the rules of the court.” 

“I don’t give a damn about these courts!” Edelgard voice was loud, it struck everyone like a knife to the chest. Sylvain may of been new to this whole government court, but he was grilled early on the rules and this was against everything. 

An Omega becoming territorial towards another Alpha, it was terrifying. Ferdinand, was all puffed out like a pissed bird with his chest pushed out and nose high in the air. 

“How dare you speak like this in my court!” Rhea barked, finally standing from her throne. “Edelgard, find calmness this instance.” 

“Does this happen usually?” Sylvain side whispered to Caspar, only to look over and saw a look of shock on the Alpha’s face. His arm was protectively around Linhardt who looked mildly surprised. 

“No,” Felix was the one to answer, “you should know this, didn’t Vythethi tell you the rules?” 

He nodded a bit hesitantly, “Yes, but this isn’t what I thought would happen.” 

They viewed back at the scene, Edelgard mouth twitched as she fought back the urge to bare her teeth at the leader. “Now let’s step back,” Vythethi’s voice was as calm as anyone could be, “I struck a nerve, I should of waited in private to discuss with you.” 

“It isn’t about a nerve being struck!” Edelgard finally growled, fist tight at her side. “I will not have someone not of my tribe speak to the only Omegean of my court! This is unjust, sexist.” She pointed at Rhea this time, “you set these rules, you sexist beast.” 

Seteth was the next to stand up, pushing his hand out to protect Rhea from Edelgard who was practically vibrating with anger. From under the table he brought out a silver spear that glinted dangerously in the sun. “Now this is getting good,” Felix smiled, even in all the seriousness, Sylvain couldn’t help the chuckle to pass his lip. 

Seteth was usually a very sated Alpha, but he looked furious at her, “I will not ask again, stand down Edelgard or face punishment of the court,” his voice could have been described as a sneer, “and take that Omega off this stage, his scent of anger is suffocating.” 

Sylvain looked over at the trio of Eagles, Ferdinand didn’t seem angry. He looked at Hubert who narrowed his eyes back at him. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation as Edelgard paced like a caged animal. 

When Seteth’s word struck her, she looked at Ferdinand. He was looking at his nails like he was bored.“It’s is not Ferdinand,” Edelgard hissed her voice just slightly above a whisper, “you’re smelling me, I am the angry Omega!” 

Hubert produced the axe that was strapped to his back, and without a word of hesitation he handed it off to Edelgard. 

“No fucking way!” Caspar eyes were big, like he was witnessing a duel of the century. 

Felix sat in shock, eyes turning to his three representatives who were hauling ass off stage. Vythethi protectively standing in front of Lysithea as the axe was pointed in their direction. 

Claude was the one to step forward, Catherine’s sword pointed straight at the base of his neck as he stood in front of Vythethi helping his mate up. “Edelgard, please we should talk.” 

“Who’s side are you even on, Claude?” She yelled, hands gripping tightly on the long handle of the axe, “and Dimitri!” She pointed to the blond who had yet to speak a word, “What do you have to say for yourself. You are a Alpha Prime, don’t you wish I’d bend my neck to you.” 

“I’ve kept your damn secret!” Dimitri snarled, “let Lysithea off this stage, she’s pregnant!”

“Lysithea,” She all had to say to make Vythethi to growl back so fierce it made Caspar stand up and running to help his leader. 

Caspar was grabbed by his mate, just about to detached when he saw the other gripping tightly to his own face the way he does when he’s stressed. “I’ll be alright,” Caspar did always have a knack of using such a soft voice with him as he pressed a kiss to Linhardt’s cheek. 

He felt the long fingers skate across his cheeks, riding the mountain of his nose and finding their place on the top of his forehead, “come back to me,” Linhardt commanded. After all these days his Omega had been so cold, but hearing such firm words was enough to make him preen and nod happily, before rushing to help his leader.

Sylvain hot on his trail, pushing Felix towards Linhardt, “What are you doing?” The dark haired Omega hissed. 

Looking around he could see a lot of different alphas and betas rushing to their leader’s aid. It felt like a dangerous domino effect, watching Caspar rush off at that very moment to climb the stage and stand inline with Claude. 

Sylvain’s scent was coming off in dangerous wafts, as he held Felix’s shoulders, “I want you to leave with Linhardt, get to safety,” he told him firmly.

“I’m not leaving!” Felix yelled through the screams of the crowd. Every Alpha was standing their ground for their leader, Edelgard being flanked by her court. Petra eyes keen as she pointed the sword towards Seteth. “Do not order me as an Alpha! I am a warrior!” He seethed back, throwing off the fist that was tightly wrapped around his arm.

“See!” A sudden sharp tip of the axe was pushed into Sylvain’s shoulder, pushing him over in surprise. He grasped at his shoulder at the wet wound that was already spewing towards Edelgard, “See how this alpha orders around a Omega like he owns him!” 

Felix was quick to push at the axe, standing over Sylvain with a ferocious growl, “Don’t touch him!” There Sylvain was, laying on the ground as the Omega he begged himself to Court was now protecting him and his alpha preened at the act. 

Pushing himself up from the ground, his hand still holding his shoulder as he used his alpha snarl on the woman hoping to knock her down a peg. But it just seemed to waft pass her with no discomfort. 

Felix however was the one to be affected since it was basically right in his ear. Eyes watering with fear and submission as he turned to look at the alpha. “Stupid rogue,” Edelgard sneered dropping her axe from the threatening position at Felix. “Let it be heard by her all clans,” she yelled. 

Everyone stood to her level as she gripped tightly on the veined axe, “I am going against the church, no more will they stick their noses up at Omegas, nor Alphas rule. I will squash them with my boot, I am not my bigot father. Those who wish to join me I will open up my clan, Felix,” she looked down at the Omega with much softer eyes, “come, you are an Omega with so much power, join me.” 

It was flattering, Felix couldn’t help but think as she held out a bare hand for him. However, he looked back at the Sylvain who looked furious with her words, his arm instantly wrapping around his waist and protectively hiding Felix. 

“No,” Sylvain growled, even that was enough to feel his neck turn in submission. 

“I can’t-“ was the only words he could get out before Edelgard was exiting. Excitedly flanked by her court. In her eyes, in her scent, her body, everyone could smell the power she was brewing.

“You can’t do this!” Claude pushed Catherine out of the way to grab Edelgard by her axe, “Edelgard this isn’t how it should be done!” 

“Don’t you have any respect for your omega,” she howled like a wild wolf. “Or do you wish for her to sit at your feet and bow her head like a good Omega.” 

He let out a noise of displeasure, throwing his hands in the air at the words, “no! Don’t put words in my mouth! People will die if we go to war, do not do it this way Edelgard!” 

“Aha!” A sword was slashed at Claude, the alpha falling to the ground with a gasp of pain. It felt as if his body was being split in two. The loose yellow shirt he wore opened him to the sword to create a long cut across his chest. The attacker stood before him with intense eyes. 

Ferdinand held the sword high, “let’s us go Lady Edelgard, before more blood is shed.” 

The woman in question just stared, her eyes wide and face void of expression. As if she wasn’t expecting him to do it. Ferdinand dropped his sword on the ground in front Seteth, giving one last growl at the Alpha who was supporting a similar cut on his arm. The two Omegas took arms and walked down the stage, Hubert behind them with an intense look. 

Dimitri was at Claude’s side with Caspar, pressing another shirt to the wound to hopefully sop up the blood. 

Hilda was also at her alpha’s disposal, patting away the sweat on his brow, before giving him an unjust slap to the shoulder when his eyes drooped a little, “stay awake, Alpha.” She commanded furiously, her eyes watching as the Eagle clan dispersed from the theater. 

Medics were on injured individuals as quickly as bugs to a flame. Mercedes handling the extent of Sylvain’s wound to the shoulder, before sending it over to Linhardt. All the medics, Ignatz of Deer and his trainee Cyril were on Claude while Rhea did the extent of Seteth wound to the arm.

There was no doubt about this. War was coming to Fódlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhhh I’m so sorry this took so long!!! I really wanted to edge on the plot so I can run with some real drama as well as a strongly built plot since the last time I wasn’t too sure about what I even wanted the story to be about. 
> 
> So the basis right now is Edelgard isn’t an alpha, she’s an omega and has been hiding her secondary gender. She took the chieftain throne from her father who treated Omegas like shit and all the blame is kind of pushed on her. Everyone is for her but not in she presents her fight, similar to the game!! Hehe
> 
> R&R also leave a judo kudo :3c


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story goes in order  
Angst  
UwU aww  
AHHH ANGST  
SNIFFLE ANGST  
Cliffhanger

The walk back to the Lion’s camp was terrifyingly quiet. Felix had took the role of hiding under Sylvain’s uninjured arm while Caspar helped steady him. All of this was reminiscent of their first meeting, the smell of pain and injury was making Felix feel so trapped, so scared for the Alpha. 

There had to be something underlying, he told himself. It wasn’t like he was used to falling on his hands and knees for any alpha. Even when Dimitri had tumbled down the hill adjacent to their camp, Felix stood on that hill and laughing his ass off at the alpha who was bleeding profusely from the head. 

At the note of Dimitri, the alpha hadn’t said a word during the meeting, if in all honesty, Felix even forgot he was there in the first place. Now he could see the Alpha Prime stalking back to camp, his shoulders moving with every step like he was an impregnable wall. 

Beside him was Vythethi, their leader, one to look up to had Lysithea cradled in his arms. Edelgard took a swing at her too, not with her axe, but with words chastising the young girl for falling captive to an Alpha's hold. It was already enough to point her out in a crowd as weak, but to bring the Lion's Chieftain as somehow forcing the Omega in a relationship was awful. 

There was so much going on, Felix had missed most of that interaction, too busy to deal with Caspar and Sylvain. “I can walk, man,” the alpha in question had laughed quietly, “it was just my shoulder she hit, I’ve had worst.” 

“Falling off a cliff counts, right?” Felix offered a jest, Sylvain looking down at him with so much adoration and the warm smile was enough to make him preen. Caspar on the other hand just scoffed, shaking his head and saying something about how reckless he was. 

At least the mood was cleared enough as they walked the entrance of the camp. Greeted by those who were left behind due to being too young or pregnant. _(Lysithea had to come being Head Omega in all, Felix wished she did get to stay behind.)_

“Caspar,” Linhardt voice was soft, as he approached the two with Mercedes. “Take Sylvain to the medic to get his wounds dressed. Did you get hurt up on stage?” 

“Lin.” Caspar voice was troubled, something Felix was confused to hear, “I’m fine! I’m worried about you. That’s all I care about, you were right there when Sylvain got hit!” 

The Omega just stared, not even in the right direction, but his brain was working. Linhardt didn’t answer and it made Caspar sigh. Watching as his mate walk towards the medic hut with Mercedes in tow to help him. 

Felix was done, “What the hell is wrong with him,” he hissed, “Caspar, your mate scratched me this morning.” 

“You didn’t fall?” Sylvain asked, but was put down immediately by Caspar. 

“Are you okay? Gosh if he’s also lashing out on you there has to be something wrong!” Felix furrowed his eyebrows, even Linhardt’s alpha didn’t know what was going on. “He woke up last night,” Caspar went on during their sullen walk to the hut, “I asked him if he was okay and he... he just didn’t tell me his dream. It was weird, he had never done that.” 

A question was on Felix’s tongue, but he couldn’t find the right way to even phrase it or even speak. They were talking about his best friend, the only one who could match his anger with calm. Caspar scent wasn’t it usual boisterous, but brewing like a storm. 

Inside the hut, Mercedes had quickly set to work on how she wanted to deal with the wound on Sylvain’s left shoulder. It wasn’t too deep she assured Felix when he let out a soft whine for the Alpha. 

From the sharp point of the axe it created almost a hole in Sylvain’s shoulder, that Mercedes treated with a little alcohol to clean it and dressed accordingly. 

Linhardt was beside her, steadying Sylvain on the cot who jerked every so often from the sting of alcohol. Felix sat on the side of the bed, eyes watching anywhere but the wound. 

“That should do it,” Mercedes finally huffed, stepping back to look at her work. Sylvain had been tied up with gauze and a nice thick fabric placed over the hole to sop up the wound, “do take care of it and Felix,” she turned to the omega, “Don’t let him do anything reckless in the meantime.” 

“I won’t, I promise,” he smiled. The two medics left, shutting the soft blue curtains to give the two some privacy. Just at that time, Felix could hear Caspar calling Linhardt who was leaving him behind. He closed his eyes, soothing a hand down Sylvain’s bare back that was exposed to the air. 

It was quiet, the Alpha softly purring from the touch to calm Felix’s anxiety that was coming off in wafts. “It was stupid of you to get hit like that,” he couldn’t help, but chastised taking a bit of tan flesh and pinched it. 

Sylvain yelped swatting away the pinching finger with a bare of his teeth. It wasn’t very threatening, because the omega just blew an amused breath out of his nose. “I was protecting you.” 

The sigh he let out was enough to make Sylvain sit up and look up at him. Elbows holding up his upper body as he twisted around to lay down on his back. “Sylvain,” Felix hand quivered as he gently placed it against the swell of his pec. “I don’t need you to protect,” he whispered under the heat of the breath, “I am not weak and I am not like every other Omega you’ve led on-“ 

“You think I’m leading you on? Fe...” Sylvain now sat up, hand massaging the ache in his shoulder. Felix got up from the cot, stepping away from the other’s hand. “You aren’t like any other Omega I’ve met, you’re so brash-“ 

“-thanks-“ He snipped sarcastically.

“-no listen to me,” Sylvain demanded grabbing onto Felix’s wrists. He could throw the stupid alpha off of him with ease, but his body fell limp to the pull. He took a seat on the bed, pulling Felix between his legs and trapping him with an arm around his waist. “Please, just look at me.” 

He brought up a hand, gently knocking the side of Felix’s chin so they were face to face. “Kiss me and I’ll kill you,” Felix could only get out, claws digging into the meat of his arms. 

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to” he promised, smoothing a hand down his side. 

“Than let me go, don’t trap me like this,” and Sylvain let go, Felix retreating back to fume at a safe distance, “I’m not your mate, you haven’t even tried to court me. You don’t even know me, you just like me because I don’t put up with your bullshit.” 

“Felix, Goddess I’m sorry, I overstepped.” Sylvain sighed, cradling his head in his lap. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something though.” 

“What could you possibly want now.” Felix hissed. 

They sat in silence, Sylvain trying to bring up words as his fingers twitched to touch the other. Felix put his hand out to stop him, dodging away the touch he needed so much. “I want to court you, I do, don’t scoff at me!” 

“I’m scoffing about you,” Felix snarled back, baring his small canines at the other. Sylvain bared his much larger teeth, that was only when Felix stood down, dipping his chin to his chest to hide his neck from an incoming bite. 

He stepped back, pushing back the anger that he just pushed on the other, “today has been stressful, Fe, I’m sorry. I’m serious about courting you though.” 

And with that, Felix found himself retreating, hands just right on the privacy curtain, “Yeah right.” He sneered, throwing the fabric out of his way and stomping out. He ignores the other’s call for him to come back 

He didn’t want to say anything else, he was done with that alpha tonight. He embarrassed him in front of the courts like he wasn’t a warrior. He fought for that spot, he broke all semblance of order and an alpha tried to protect him. 

Maybe Edelgard was right...

It felt like a walk of shame, getting back to his very own, and very empty tent. Sylvain was injured he may of not been in the right headspace, Felix tried to tell himself, but the Omegean inside him was still furious.

“Lin!” A voice caught Felix off guard, his heart speeding up as he heard commotion inside the tent he knew very well. From just the small glint in the flap, a smell of anger and anxiety wafted through. 

It was a mixture of his friends scent, Caspar’s warm meat smell now smelled like a rotting carcass and Linhardt’s tangy orange smell was as bitter and acidic as a grapefruit. Felix didn’t want to snoop, a fight between mates was very intimate, but it was his friends. 

A judge on his soul was changed when he heard a very different growl, one that he never really had heard before. It wasn’t deep and guttural like Caspar did, no, it was slightly higher. The slither of light that echoed across the dirt floor beckoned him further until he stood peaking in the familiar tent. 

Caspar and Linhardt’s tent was especially lived in, Lysithea always made such a big deal when she had to go and collect laundry from the hoard (or so she called it). There was a big poster bed in the middle of the room, Linhardt was sitting on it with his left hand covering his face and his right gripping his robe so tight it made his knuckles white. 

Caspar was over at the vanity, dipping his hands in the basin to clean them of the blood. Carrying both Sylvain and Claude had caused a terrifying stain on his palms. 

“What is your issue?” Caspar’s voice was booming as he splashed in the water with fiery anger. 

“I don’t want you in the bed with the blood on your hands,” Linhardt hissed back. 

“Where am I suppose to sleep?” The Alpha wrung his hands on the short pelt, “huh, Lin? Sleep outside with the bugs? You’re so...” He was at a loss for words, “distant? I don’t know? Talk to me!” 

“I don’t want to talk!” 

They stood up in a stubborn standoff, Caspar throwing the pelt down on the vanity and moved to stand over his mate. Felix had never heard in his life of Caspar actually growling to scare, but here he was listening to the snarling alpha that was coming to the surface. 

It took a few breaths, until Linhardt actually submitted, showing his neck. It was only then that Caspar bent to his knees and took Linhardt’s hands. “Lin,” he whispered, brushing their noses together, “please, just talk to me baby. You know I’m no good with words.” 

They were quiet, Felix’s finding a whine break through his throat when he saw his packmate finally break down. Linhardt sobbed, falling into his mate’s chest. Caspar cooed a quiet purr, cradling Linhardt’s head. “I’m sorry,” Lin whimpered bowing his head to show the nape of his neck, so the alpha knew he was being submissive.

“Don’t be sorry,” He soothed quickly, carding his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Linhardt’s neck. “Never be sorry, I’m worried about,” Caspar admitted without fault, “Felix told me you scratched him and you haven’t let me touch you like this,” ghosting a kiss on the nape of his mate’s neck he finally let a wall disappear, “damnit Lin, just tell me what is going on in that head of yours and stop blocking me out!” 

Linhardt slowly came back around with his sobs turning into just soft sniffles as he leaned into the comforting petting. “Caspar, can I feel your face?” He asked with a hint of worry that he was going to say no. However without hesitation, Caspar lifted Linhardt’s hands to his face, pressing the soft pads of his fingers against his stubbly cheeks. “You haven’t shaved,” was the first thing, Linhardt noted, his hands skating down the sharp curve of Caspar’s jawline and stopping briefly at his thin lips. 

“I’ve been a little worried these past days,” Caspar laughed, pressing a soft kiss to the fingers that dared to touch his lips. 

That was enough to see a smile, the long sour smell of two mates, began to slowly disappear into one calm and smooth like a gentle rock of a boat. Linhardt asked a few more questions, asking what Caspar’s hair color was again and noting a new scar on his chin. 

It never really phased Felix that Linhardt had no clue of what Caspar looked like. He only built on what described, he even wondered if his friend even knew what colors were. “What about me?” Linhardt then asked, “what do I look like?” 

Caspar chuckled, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, “Lin.. baby you’re beautiful.” 

“Oh?” Linhardt seemed stunted by the blunt compliment, he brushed back with a soft smile, “and my body? Do you like my body.” 

“Your body?” He repeated, skirting hands down from Linhardt’s face to his shoulders and to his hips. Caspar kissed away the discomfort that appeared on the other’s brow as he massaged soft circles in the flesh. “I love your body,” he confessed. 

There was a pause, almost hanging delicately by a thread, ready to snap and ruin everything that was built. Linhardt started sniffling again, hot tears falling down his pink cheeks, “You don’t think I’m fat? I’ve been eating a lot recently and I’m gaining all this weight-“ 

“Hey, hey-“ Caspar cut him off from the spew of words that was dangerously falling from his lips, “I never said you were fat, I mean yes you have gained a little weight, but-“ He hugged Linhardt to his chest, as he sobbed quietly, “no no, don’t cry, I'm just saying, goddess Lin I didn’t know you were feeling this self conscious!” 

“I don’t know,” Linhardt voice was muffled in his chest, “I thought it wasn’t showing, I thought I was going crazy, but then Felix said something. Everyone is noticing it!” 

“I’m sure it’s nothing, if anything you look much healthier,” Caspar assured, “I love you so much, your friends love you, they were just teasing you.” 

“I’ve just been really emotional,” he admitted, taking a strand of hair out of his face and tucked it gently behind his ear, “Do you hate me? Goddess what am I saying?” 

“I don’t hate you!” Caspar laughed, pouncing on Linhardt to cover the other with his body. The touches were soft enough to cause a slight tickle that made his friend laugh. Felix took this time to slip away as the scene got more intimate than he wanted to know. 

Caspar was steadily discarding the clothing that blocked his path. First the soft cloak that he unbuttoned with careful hands and lifted his mate up to pull it out from under him. Then to his shirt and pants. Linhardt let out a soft whine, breath coming in soft pants as Caspar began kissing a line from his scent gland on his neck down to the low dip of his navel. 

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you,” he whispered huskily in the other’s ear. Linhardt jumped out of his skin from the contact. “You are my beautiful mate, I chose you, you’re my Omega.” 

“Yours,” Linhardt whispered, carding his fingers in the short hair against Caspar’s scalp. A fierce kiss was pressed to the side of his head, before he felt a wandering hand fall deep within his smallclothes. “Oh, Cas,” he whined high as he felt a curious digit delve deep inside his most sacred catacombs. He could only bare his neck and wither against soft sheets. 

Caspar’s voice was right in Linhardt’s ear, whispering words of how good he was taking his fingers and how he was so beautiful. It was shameless to say Linhardt believed him at that moment, words blissed from the pumping fingers that touched every toe curling spot. 

They’ve been mated for so long that Caspar knew everything to make Linhardt unfold, to feel his cheeks burn and eyes roll back. “Oh oh!” Linhardt brought a hand out, trying to steady himself as the pressure in his pelvis began to much to handle. 

His right hand was intertwined, by a slightly wetter one and he felt himself grounded immediately. It was Caspar, the only one who got to see him like this. To watch him fall apart and harp a whine from the depths below as a wash of warmth cocooned him in a dream. 

“I want to show how much your body, means to me,” Caspar petted him down from the high, lifting Linhardt’s lithe legs so they dangled over his broad shoulders, “your so tense right now, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

His fingers brushed Linhardt’s hole, unsure to dip his fingers back in the warmth. Pulling his cock from his loose pants, he squeezed Linhardt’s thighs together and pushed in between them. 

“Caspar!” Linhardt gaped at the weird feeling between his legs. His mate began pushing slowly, starting a sultry rhythm. 

“I told you I didn’t want to hurt you,” he muttered in the side of his ear, Linhardt’s eyes scrunched shut from the sharp electric zaps that went up his spine, “I love your body, Lin, it’s so soft and beautiful. I love the weight you put on.” 

Linhardt was only able to let out sputtery breaths and high whines of his mate’s name as his thighs were used to get him off. Caspar stalled feeling the build finally was too much and pushed his knot all the way so it was in the soft heaven of Linhardt’s thighs. Cum spurted up his chest, some landing high on Linhardt’s chin and forehead. 

Their breaths were quick, Linhardt brought his hand to his chest to hopefully sate his palpitating heart. Casper took work to rubbing in the cum into his mate’s skin, his scent suffocating the other so much that if they entered a room people would think Lin was him. 

The Alpha inside him preened up at the smell, pressing a kiss into Linhardt’s neck and up to his cheek, before claiming his mouth. They were stuck in a mantra, tongues brushing and teeth clashing. 

Caspar found his legs finally give out and he fell with a yelp on the other side of the bed. Linhardt laughed beside him, ignoring the whine the other made to shut up. Lifting his arm up, he felt his mate tuck protectively in his side, blunt nails tracing shapes into his chest. 

The only sounds in the hut was soft breathing, Caspar buried his nose in the soft olive hair that smelled like home. “Lin,” he muttered into the crown of his head, “will you tell me what’s been bothering you? I’m sure it’s not just about your weight.” 

“Can I tell you later?” Linhardt answered all to quickly, palm outstretched on Caspar’s sternum, “I just want to think, and I want to talk to Felix.” 

It was only safe when Linhardt could feel those thin lips curve into a smile on the side of his head, “I’ll wait for you, Lin.” 

———

The night following the decree of war, Felix couldn’t get sleep. The night creeped onto him like a hazy fog, playing the scenes over and over in his head. To say the least, everytime he so much closed his eyes he saw Sylvain deep amber eyes filled with worried telling him to run and another image of those same eyes paired with terrifying canines. 

What Edelgard had said during the meeting was playing over and over in his head like a mantra. He agreed with her, Omegas were always dirt last and they were expected to be this perfect submissive mate. Felix couldn’t be that, maybe as a kid when he would cry over every scrape and bruise, but now he was a hardened fool. 

The image of Sylvain pushing him out of the way was forever ingrained in his head and Edelgard asking him to join her that he couldn’t even give his opinion, because the stupid Alpha already did so himself. It wasn’t Sylvain’s fucking choice! 

Throwing the blanket off of him, Felix discarded accepting sleep to grab his sword that was leant against the bed frame. He shoved his feet in his boots and rushed outside in the cold summer’s night. In Lion territory they were notorious for bad weather, especially the winters. 

Felix had been alive for many winters, even the one where snow was piled so high it was spilling into tents. For now the summers may be hot and comfortable, but the night was like unfinished noose. It wasn’t ready to kill, but it was getting there. 

His feet took him to the training grounds, but instead of finding an empty space, there was another figure going ham on one of the dummies. Pressing forward, and at a safe enough distance, the moon reflected off the alpha’s blond hair and broad shoulders that twisted with every jab of the spear. 

“Dimitri?” Felix asked in the fresh air of the morning. It was only then the alpha turned around, brushing a hand through his choppy hair. He was so sweaty that the locks stuck up in the slicked position, only one stray hair falling back to his forehead. “What are you doing out here?” 

“I’m taking scout duty,” he responded in a cold demeanor, sticking his spear in the sand ground, “Vythethi has most of the Alphas up and watching for the Eagles.” 

“So she wasn’t kidding?” 

Dimitri bit his lip, words caught in his throat with a rumbling cough. “No.” He muttered shaking his head, “she’s dead serious. And what about you Felix, you’re an Omega, what do you think?” 

His eyes were like one of a hawk, Felix felt like he said the wrong answer the spear would gut him. They were packmates, childhood friends even, and yet Felix was terrified of him. “My opinion doesn’t matter if you keep glaring at me like that,” he hissed threateningly. 

“I can’t be sure,” Dimitri sighed picking the spear from the ground to continue the assault. Sheathing the sword in his belt, Felix just watched from afar with a hand stuffed in his pants pocket and a frown apparent. 

The blond may be dedicated and even a little shy, but he was still an alpha. One that brewed problems like it was his job. When the Alpha Prime was born it was joyous, being that kind of breed is a blessing from the goddess herself. 

An Alpha Prime are those born and they immediately present, the minute they are out of the womb. Usually they already have their sharp canines and a scent so musky it stunk like the high heaven. When Chieftain Loog and the Head Omega welcomed the Prince it was a rocky road after that. 

Felix was born just one moon after Dimitri, because they were in similar age they were placed in the same crib, played with the same friends, everything that Dimitri done was with Felix beside him. It didn’t take too long that Felix started to want to fight when his friend did and he was shut down by his father. 

Rodrigue wasn’t a cruel man, but he was an Alpha looking out for his son. Everyone could see the signs as Felix stayed small while Ingrid and Dimitri grew tall. 

“You’re an Omega, Felix,” his mother Rica mumbled as she soothed a hand down her son’s boiling skin. He withered against the first heat, the one that created the womb he would have forever. Just one difference in his biology that would set him apart farther away from the other’s. 

He grew thick skin, he turned against Dimitri quickly who treated him like glass when he first found out. Felix wasn’t glass, nor was he even terra-cotta, he was a rock. A mountain, an omega on a mission. And, if Sylvain couldn’t see that, then he was going to drill it into his thick skull. 

“Are you not practicing?” Dimitri finally asked, stabbing the blunt spear so hard into the dummy it thrusted deep into it’s rice stomach, “if not go back to bed.” 

The anger that wafted from Dimitri was disgusting, it hurt his nose and rubbed his scent glands the wrong way, “why are you being such an asshole right now?” 

Immediately as the words left his mouth, Dimitri was on him. Jumping out and pushing the Omega down into the sand, snapping his strong jaw. Felix let out a high pitch scream of surprise, following back with his own growl. 

Hands were on Felix and Dimitri, Dedue must of heard the interaction and had snapped the Prince in a headlock as Ashe dragged Felix out from under him. “Hey!” Dedue snapped back at each other, “find yourself Dimi.” 

The alphas snapped back at each other, Ashe taking the time to retreat. “Are you okay?” He quickly assessed, making sure the wound that Felix had in the first place was still closed up, “I heard your cry and I saw Dimitri on you-“ 

“-I’m fine Ashe,” He soothed the Beta, eyes wandering back to the training ground. His scent flaring up in anxiety, “I think I’m going to go back to bed.” 

“Here let me walk you.” 

Felix put up his hand, it was quivering in the darkness, “no, I’m** FINE**.” And he left with a very prominent thing on his mind, maybe he should find a way to talk to Edelgard next time he sees her. 

_____

“Dimitri did what!” Sylvain had vaulted out of the small cot, instantly regretting it when his shoulder zapped him with hot white pain. He groaned, massaging the tight muscle. 

“I said,” Caspar started with hands out to calm the other down, “Dimitri attacked Felix last night, so just be kind of nice to him. Ashe had to drag Felix out from under him."

“And Felix let himself be attacked?” He asked, shock going full circle on his face, “he wouldn’t of gone down that easily!” 

The other shrugged, grasping Sylvain’s good arm to pull him up to standing, “I was told this morning, man, I don’t know anything, I’m just saying you ‘cause your getting closer.” 

The image of last night, had a wince pulling uneasily out of Sylvain’s battered body. Last night was not his greatest hit of the season, and plus he didn’t even ask Felix to make him clothing. Glancing over, he saw Caspar was lighter in step, a smile on his face.

“Last night was good for you?” He smelled the air and instantly was hit by the tangy scent of Linhardt, “it stinks of Lin,” he smirked waving a mocking hand in front of his nose. 

Caspar swung a fist at his friend with a big laugh, “eh, shut the fuck up man, me and Lin talked.” 

“Talked, Yeah,” He rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“I mean we talked,” he snickered, “and then we ‘talked’” 

The two alphas let out a bark of laughter, pushing each other. Sylvain clapped the other excitedly on the shoulder, “dude, I need your help bad, like how did you score Linhardt.” 

“Well you see, I courted him-“ 

“-yeah tell me that part. I have no clue on how to court an omega.” 

Caspar blanched, blinking a few times as if he couldn’t even understand the language Sylvain was speaking, “what? Wow! Didn’t your Dam teach you.” 

Sylvain thought of his mom instantly at the thought, remembering her sweet smile and warm scent. She taught him a few things about how much she loved when Dad brought her flowers, but that was all. “Maybe she forgot a lot,” He sheepishly brushed off, “tell me what you did, ain’t that who I’m asking in the first place!” 

A blush took Caspar’s face as he scratched nervously at his cheek, “eh, alright I guess. Lin was still recovering when I met him, during that time my mom was the medic of our camp. My dad thought I was gonna present as a beta so I was left out of all those training shit,” he paused, eyebrows furrowing, “I’d help my mom out and Lin too! I got him food and I talked to him when it was lonely. 

He was rehabilitation too, since his eyesight was gone. I read him a bunch of books and when he was getting just a bit better at like navigating I asked him if he could make me something.” Sylvain nodded along, sopping up the information like a sponge. At that note it made Caspar laugh at the intense look, “you told me, day one, you’re the Omega man, and here you are.” 

“It’s different, okay!” Sylvain brushed off with a light pink radiating from his cheeks. The two alphas made their way into the weaponry hut, getting their respective weapons for the morning patrol, “man, I could go into a camp, buff out my scent and wink a right way and all these ‘megas would be on me.” 

“And now, Felix glares at you like you killed his first born while scenting you-“

“I know! He’s so-“ he brought his hands up to roughly tousle his hair in frustration. The ginger locks hide his bright red face. 

“He’s what?” Caspar giggled (giggled!) gently poking the alpha with the spear he held out for him to grab. 

The other snatched it up, fingers itching to get out the pent of anxiety and desperation, “he’s so strong,” he gushed to his friend as they exited the hut, “and he said that I only like him, because he doesn’t put up my bullshit and he’s so right!” 

“You should challenge a fight for him during the alpha competition!” He said brightly, cutting Sylvain off, “I challenged an alpha in the fight for Linhardt and when I won, Lin gave me this!” From the depth of his shirt, he produced a small charm made from leather. “It’s a good luck charm you see,” he confessed showing him, “it has his scent on it so if I’m ever feeling like I’m gonna lose I see it and know my Omega is cheering for me.” 

“That’s so romantic!” Sylvain felt like a gossiping omega as he looked up and saw Caspar’s cheeks were flushed, “aww,” he pinched the other cheek, “catching a fever little buddy?” 

He got a pretty hefty punch to the chest, but it was worth it. They patrol the outdoor territory of the camp, careful to step in their own marked land rather than the Eagles. If they were truly as agitated as they were during the meeting, they were going to be careful against the border. Sylvain wondered how Claude was faring. 

The deer medic, Ignatz, was a bit baffled at the display that happened yesterday. The beta completely unprepared from what unfolded, but kept the Head Alpha in a stable enough condition to transfer over the borders. Just briefly they passed the marked pathway that led to Garreg Mach and it made an awkward shiver go down his spine. 

When they got back to camp, he was glad to be washed over by the familiar scent of home. As they brushed towards the weapon hut, Caspar let out a soft noise at seeing Linhardt at the edge of the path towards the training grounds. “Hey, little Omega,” he started in a teasing tone, tousling the other in a headlock, “whatcha doing out here!” 

“Caspar!” Linhardt yipped high as he swung a loud smack to the alpha’s chest, “you scared me!” 

“You didn’t smell me?” He asked, but his answer was enough to think about last night. Alphas had quite the tendency to rub their own scent into their Omega so it was kind of hard for Linhardt who thought it was his own smell and not someone new. He turned to the sound of Sylvain coming up, but didn’t make no moves as he was held back, “how did you wander off so far?”

“I was using Felix’s smell, I told you I need to talk to him. Is that Sylvain with you, Cas?” The redhead made a noise of acknowledgement, a hint of confusion on both of the Alphas’ brows. “Great, you track Felix down.” 

“Me?” Sylvain blinked once, than twice at the small Omega who pointed a sharp claw into his sternum, “i can’t track him down, I don’t even-“ he took a good breath of air to only find himself hinting the honey lavender smell that tantalizingly wafted down the path to the training grounds. “I uh, he’s down there,” he sheepishly pointed towards the path Linhardt was already going down. 

“I knew I’d find him here and even this furthered my research.” Linhardt brushed Caspar off to make his way down the path, attempting careful steps so he didn’t trip. 

The Alpha however quickly went to steady Linhardt with a hand on his arm and Sylvain running to catch up, “what kind of research, Lin?” 

“Research about true mates,” Caspar hummed at that, nodding along as he viciously zapped a stink eye to his blushing friend who choked, “like how Vythethi and Lysithea are true mates, they knew it by the attraction of the other’s scent. When we met Sylvain on the ground, Felix was assaulted by the scent and he was all distraught and I told him-“ 

Sylvain decided to tune him out, not because he didn’t like Linhardt, no, it was just too embarrassing to stomach it. Though, when he thought of Felix, he saw the trapped look, the look of fear that flashed across his face when he growled at him. He really needed to apologize, damnit. 

As they made it up the path, they were met by the Omega who was the talk of the gossip. Felix looked beautiful today, Sylvain could only gush to himself. His usual high ponytail was pulled back in a low braid that laid over his shoulder, stretching down all the way to his navel. He was just wearing chest armor and a pair of long linen shorts that hugged every Omegean curve of his hips and backside. 

“Oh,” was the only thing he said, before Linhardt assaulted the other in hugs. The two Omegas scented each other, giggling about stupid Alphas and whatever Omegas giggled about so much. 

Linhardt was a mess of apologies, it almost seemed to intimate for Sylvain to even watch as the olive haired Omega began tearing up. He turned to Caspar who had a fond look, but he motioned to get the fuck out, so Sylvain was quick to follow. 

“Felix, I’m so sorry,” Linhardt couldn’t even find the right words, stuttering over everything as he brushed his cheek against the leather armor that protected the Warrior’s heart, “I was so emotional yesterday-“ 

“Yesterday!” Felix barked with laughter, “your emotional right now Lin!” The omega just blubbered at that, hastily rubbing at his tears while his chest huffed with every breath. He didn’t mean it to be harsh, but he grabbed Linhardt the shoulders so he was grounded in the situation, “what’s going on Linhardt? You better give me a damn good answer or I’m gonna hit you really hard.” 

The Omega just laughed at the threat, Felix finding it was hard to be serious. Pulling the other towards a small bench to rest (Vythethi was a smart man when he commissioned those random benches around the paths) Linhardt took his hands and hesitated before placing them on Felix’s face. “Before I tell you, will you swear me secrecy, my best friend?” 

“Damn Lin, okay I swear I won’t tell anyone.” 

“You can’t tell Sylvain, not even my mate.” 

Felix eyes should of bugged out of his head, Linhardt snickered at the gesture, because his hands were on his face, “alright, I thought it was just gonna be preheat hormones or something, I got it Linhardt, I swear.” 

A baited breath between the two, Felix placing a firm hand on Linhardt’s thigh. Looking into his eyes, he saw the clouded pupils dart around like they were searching for the words. “Felix. I’m pregnant.” 

“You’re what?” 

“Pregnant,” Linhardt repeated, “Don’t make me say it again, asshole.” 

“I’m not, I’m not!” Felix quickly sated throwing up hands to calm the other, “why is this a secret, Lin this is great news! I thought you were infertile!” 

“I thought so too,” those all seeing eyes gazed down, hiding his face. In a similar Linhardt fashion, he used one hand to cover his face, “I’ve only had miscarriages since I’ve been mated and I thought it was going to pass, like they always do, but a few days ago I felt a kick.” 

Shaking his head at the literal shock of Linhardt actually being that far along and being able to hide it was wild. However, most that were born forget what the smell of pregnancy since their dam would have faint scent of it after birth. Caspar wouldn’t of been able to pick up the scent, unless he was trained like Medic who could pick up the milky undertones. 

There was a mutual understanding between the two Omegas, Linhardt taking Felix’s hands and placed them on the lower part of his belly. The soft skin has hard to touch, probably pulled taut from the growing around it. Breathes were baited until Felix felt movement. A tiny foot that kicked the pressure on the outside, “Linhardt…” he whispered leaning in to the other’s space to scent him. 

The other collapsed into his arms, “Felix,” he whispered in his ear, “I want to ask you something personal, is that alright?” 

“Of course it is, you’re my best friend!” Felix laughed back, cradling the back of Linhardt’s head in his shoulder. 

“How would you feel if you could never hear Sylvain again.” And there was the hypothetical situation. 

Felix thought about, he would be damn good never to hear that stupid Alpha, and yet he could find a little part of himself that would miss his deeper voice. “I would miss it, probably, after rejoicing a while.” 

They laughed at that, their temples brushing together to create an intermingling scent. Linhardt laugh grew short as he continued to look away, “I have never seen Caspar’s face,” he told him on baited breath, “and every time I ask to touch his face, to pull some semblance of what my mate has to look like, I can’t.

“I love my mate to the moon and back, but I don’t know why the Goddess had to curse me so. To never see my family, to never to see my own friends,” Linhardt pauses to let out a soft sob, “to never see my own child.” 

“Oh.” Felix grasped Linhardt in a tight hug, squeezing the older Omega as he sobbed so brokenly, “Linhardt I never knew you felt that way.” 

He rubbed a hand down his spine, tears pricking at Felix’s own tear ducts, “I try to not let it bother me!” He hissed, hands wiping clumsily at his own cheeks, “but to think I actually have a child on the way that I can’t-“ 

They sat in silence, Linhardt sniveling in his own words as he rubbed the calming scent of Felix into his skin. He wanted his mate, he needed to feel Caspar laugh about how blotchy his cheeks were and to give him the biggest bear hug of the century, but it wasn’t like that. 

“And the timing, oh the timing Felix” he sighed leaning away from the scent that tantilizated back with it’s lavender joy, “if we truly go to war I’ll have to go back to the Eagle’s camp, I don’t want to go back there, I want to be here with you and my friends.” 

“We can talk to Vythethi, I’m sure he will help,” Felix assured, bracing the other in a tight hold, “I’m not sure about Caspar, but if he does go back, I don’t think a day will go by when he’s not thinking of you. Your alpha loves you so much.” 

Linhardt had the decency to blush at that, the heel of his hand scrubbed at the sensitive scars covering every inch of his eyes, “I may be cursed to be blind, but I was given a really great Alpha, wasn’t I?” 

“Can you share that magic?” 

Again they laughed, just like old times. Felix had suggested after Linhardt collected himself that they should go get some food from the dining hall since he was eating for two now. Linhardt gave him a hearty slap to the arm and a warning to shut up about the weight he was gaining. 

All felt right between the Omegas, now that the bad blood was settled. Felix really wasn’t that pissed anymore, but it furthered the food for thought about his inner battle of joining Edelgard’s army. 

Making an Alpha like Sylvain or Caspar bend in battle was intoxicating, the power that dwelled within. Earlier this morning, before he was tracked down by the bloodhound that was Sylvain, he practiced hand to hand combat on the dummies. Linhardt couldn’t see his bruised hands anyways, so I didn’t matter. 

It brought out the anger he was feeling as he let loose on the broad dummies, imaging it as Dimitri stupid face. He knew that Alpha Prime was a beast, he couldn’t even let his own emotions be sated he let himself be defined by his biology. 

Felix was going to get revenge on him, somehow. 

____

The weather of the afternoon was calling Lysithea from her spot in bed. Vythethi had finally commanded her to be put on immediate bed arrest. The weight of the pregnancy was starting a maternal gait in her walk which threw her off balance. She was skinny, Mercedes had told her when she came into her hut from the pain in her pelvis, her hips were just trying to widen for the birth and it was throwing her off. 

Her mate was sympathetic, every so often meeting up for breakfast and dinner, as well as his amazing hands on her feet. None the less, she was going stir crazy. Peeking out the flap of the hut, the warm air of summer was trickling in like a tantalizing breath. 

Throwing off the heavy pelt around her waist and discarding the boring book about botany Linhardt brought her, Lysithea shimmied out of bed to waddle her way to the flap. She just needed to walk around, to work out that damn kink in her spine and stretch her locking knees from being propped up like a doll. 

“Lysi?” The Omega like a whine of being caught, her shawl just barely on her shoulder when someone entered the tent. Turning around she sighed with relief when it was just Dorothea, “What are you doing up, Vy told me you were on bed rest.” 

“I am,” she grinded through clenched teeth, fixing the shawl over her sleep shirt, “but I’m getting stir crazy.” 

The alpha laughed, throwing her dark hair over her shoulder, “I thought you’d be, that’s why I came to sneak you out!” 

“Really!” Lysithea jumped at the idea, but the mature part of her quickly reminded the alpha, “but I need to be back before sundown or Vythethi going to call an army to find me.” 

Dorothea nodded fiercely, promising on her heart that they’d be back on time. The other alpha at the tent who was watching Lysithea shrugged when Dorothea asked to take her so it was good enough for them to sneak out. 

From Dorothea long bell sleeved dress, she covered Lysithea when Caspar and Sylvain passed and when Dedue went to approach them them he was pleasantly surprised when Dorothea ran the other way. 

In no time they were on the outside of the gate that surrounded camp, “we’re leaving camp?” Lysithea asked as Dorothea pulled her down the path. 

“It’s better than running around camp Lysi, I know a good clearing to bask in!” And she led the way. Lysithea wasn’t very familiar with the paths of the outdoor of camp, she was an Omega, she never really patrolled out there. 

Caspar would of been a better guide, but Dorothea seemed excited enough as she jittered around like a lightning bug. The alpha showed her a nice patch of berries, popping one of the red ones in her mouth and telling Lysithea about how the green one’s were poison. 

It was a rather fun outing. Their chat has dulled Lysithea’s brain away from her gait and the uncomfortable swelling of her chest, much better sated in the company of her friend. 

“Here’s the clearing!” Dorothea eagerly brushed away some trees. Lysithea couldn’t help the smile that burst on her face, it was much better than laying in bed all day. The clearing had nice long grass and even a trickling stream. 

Her feet took her there, sitting at the river to feel the warm water. It reminded Lysithea of doing laundry, that task being taken away by her alpha who said she had to be in bed. 

Dorothea sat beside her and played in the water as well, splashing Lysithea with a giggle and they flourished together. They ate more of the red berries and talked about gossip. Looking up at the sky, a deep sense of dread dripped down Lysithea’s spine as the sun was much lower than she thought so. 

“I lost track of time,” Lysithea yipped in fear, finding herself struggled to her feet. Dorothea helped her up, but she didn’t say much. There was something in her eyes, her scent changing into something deeper, “Dorothea we need to go, before Vythethi comes back.” 

“Omega Lysithea,” an unfamiliar voice called out, Lysithea pulling herself out of the iron grasp of the alpha to turn around. Ferdinand was stalking like a predator stalking it’s prey, his orange ponytail bouncing with every step, “I must apologize, but you will not be going anywhere.” 

“You tricked me!” She hissed at Dorothea. 

The Alpha took a step back, if she had ears they would be flat to her head as she awkwardly rubbed her arm, “Lysi I’m sorry, I’m still loyal to the Eagle and when Edelgard asked-“ 

“Don’t touch me!” Lysithea bared her teeth as Ferdinand hand pressed into her back, “take me back home, now! My alpha when he finds this will tear Edelgard to shreds!” 

Ferdinand laughed. he laughed! He swiped down to grab Lysithea under her arms and Dorothea trapped her kicking legs as she was carried away kicking and screaming. ‘Vythethi, please!’ She thought, trying to work through her mating bond to get the Alpha’s sense, but all she could do was struggle as she was carried away into the brush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This melancholy scream goes out to Error Rachel, the Pants scene has been pushed back, but I did put in a little bit of wink wink nudge nudge if you like Caspar/Linhardt. I don't usual divulge in per-say smut, but I feel this more like soft UwU I love you married sex. Hopefully ya'll found to be UwU aww as well
> 
> As always read and review or i'll hunt you down. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii!!! Though I swore on never ever to write an A/O/B story, here I am shamelessly doing such! I’m kinda new even if I read a bunch, but if you have some ideas or corrections I’d love to hear them! 
> 
> 💓💓 comment below to give me some love and also encouragement to keep going. I don’t really have an ending for this 💓💓


End file.
